Gust of Lemon
by Marmora F. An Nora
Summary: Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.
1. Amiyah II

**5th December 2015**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is my next Gensou Suikoden fan fiction. I hope you like this story.

* * *

" _Those people, who hate you, envy your freedom."  
_ _ **Santosh Kalwar**_ _ **,**_ _ **Quote Me Everyday**_

* * *

 **Gust of Lemon**

 **Chapter 1. Amiyah II.**

 **SY 494.**

A little girl around 12 and wore a glasses walked around the forest alone, but, no sign of fear in her face. From afar she saw a faint light and she decided to check on it. She walked towards the light slowly and carefully. After she arrived at the source of the light, she peeked from the bushes.

She saw a tent and a campfire. There was a girl dancing around the fire. And, the fire was moving along following the girl fingers.

She wore a dark green and black dress. She had her ebony hair in a high ponytail. The little girl was really into her dance that she didn't realize that she walked to her. Until the ponytail girl noticed her.

"Hey, why are you staring at me?" The little girl then realized she was noticed.

"Oops, sorry, I like your dance."

"Thank you."

"Are you some kind of magician?"

"Oh, yes." The ponytail girl confirmed. "Hey, why don't you sit here with me?"

The little girl became happy and walked to her and sat near the fire while the ponytail girl also sat not far from her.

"So, are you a traveller?" The little girl asked.

"Sort of, I just ran away from my so-called master." The ponytail girl pouted.

"Why?"

"Because, she was always gave me a weird training to improve my affinity."

"Like what."

"Like, burying my body up to my neck in the ground to increase my earth affinity, running around a field with my belly button out to increase my lightning affinity, blowing on a bowl of soup until it got cold to increase my wind affinity and dog-paddling 30 laps in the baths to increase my water affinity. Isn't she crazy? I don't know how my father got through all of that." The ponytail girl looked annoyed.

The little girl only stared at her. "Really? That's really weird."

"Yes, I just couldn't handle it anymore that I ran away. Maybe right now my master and my father were looking for me."

"So, what is your name?" The little girl asked.

"I am Stephanie. What is your?"

"My name is Amiyah II."

"You have a weird name?"

The little girl laughed. "That's right, my mother name also Amiyah."

"Then, how everyone called you?"

"My mother gave me a nickname, everyone called me with that nickname."

"So, what is your nickname?"

"Lemon."

"Lemon? That's a fruit." Stephanie looked confused.

"Yes, my mother gave me that nickname because she said my blond hair have the same colour like lemon."

"All right then, so, what are you doing in the forest alone?" Stephanie asked.

"I was bored, so, I went to wandering around. I am living in Alma Kinan Village. It isn't far from her. Do you want to go there?"

"Of course." Stephanie exclaimed.

The little girl led Stephanie to Alma Kinan Village. When they had reached the village a woman approached them.

"Lemon, where did you just go? I was so worried."

"Well, I was just wondering around the forest."

"That's dangerous, if your mother find out, she will hang you."

The little girl became pale. "Please, don't say anything to my mother."

"You're lucky, she wasn't here right now."

"That's a relief, by the way, Yumi, this is Stephanie. I just met her in the forest."

Yumi observed Stephanie and looked at her ebony hair and hazel eyes. And, she looked at her dress and the broom in her right hand.

"You look familiar, have we meet before?" Yumi asked more to herself.

"No, we haven't." Stephanie answered.

"Stephanie, come on, let me show you around." The little girl dragged her.

"Sure, Lemon." Stephanie said while being dragged.

 **{G~S~III}**

Yumi looked at the 2 girls. When the girls vanished from her view another woman approached her.

"So, did Lemon behave herself today?" The woman asked.

"Well, yes, of course, she is. And, she just got a friend." Yumi answered.

The woman laughed. "I know my daughter, she was wondering around the forest again, wasn't she?"

"Yeah." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Well, I will let it go this time." The woman said. "Yumi, I need to speak with you and Yuiri."

"Did something happen?" Yumi became nervous.

"Not yet." The woman answered dryly.

Yumi and the woman then went to speak with Yuiri. They entered one of the houses and found Yuiri sat on a chair.

Yuiri looked at the 2 of them. "What is it, Yumi, Amy?"

"Amy wants to speak with us." Yumi said.

Yumi sat beside Yuiri, while Amy sat across them.

Amy began. "I was just back from Crystal Valley to visit Master Sasarai." She added. "And, he told me a bad news."

Amy stopped for a while to look at her listeners. "He said Harmonia will attack Toran."

Yumi and Yuiri looked shocked.

"Why?" Yumi asked more to herself although she already knew the answer.

"More likely to take back Toran, which was belong to them before and to get a true rune, although, no one really sure there are any true rune there." Amy explained.

"What do you plan to do?" Yuiri asked.

"I won't let Harmonia have they way that easily." Amy stated.

"Are you planning to go to Toran?" Yumi said more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, I have to defend Toran." The woman stated.

"This just like what have been predicted. There will be a lot of chaos happen around you." Yuiri stated.

Amy face fell. "I just hope Lemon doesn't have to go through the same thing."

Yumi gave Amy a sympathy look. "When will you left?"

"Now." The woman said.

"Why you have to leave now?" Yumi looked bewildered.

"Knowing my daughter, she will likely want to go with me. I can let her be in danger." Amy stated.

"So, you won't even say good bye to her." Yumi remarked.

"That's for the best." The woman stated. "Tell her in the morning about my leaving and maybe I won't be back and I always proud to have her and I love her with all of my heart and soul." Amy said while tears fell slowly from her eyes.

Yumi stood up and approached Amy to hug her. After a while they pulled back.

"I have to warn you, Amy." Yuiri stated.

"I don't care if anything happen to me." Amy stated.

"It's about Lemon. You can't prevent her to go through her destiny." Yuiri explained.

"You mean she will get involve with the war." Amy looked worried.

"I don't know for sure, but, she will be there somehow." Yuiri said.

"If that is the case, she needs to be prepared." Yumi suggested.

"But, she is only 12." Amy said worriedly.

Yuiri stood up and held Amy's shoulders.

"Amy, you know her potential better than anyone else, you should know she can face it." Yuiri reassured Amy. "Besides, didn't you also face your first war at that age?"

"All right, she is my Amiyah after all." Amy looked calmed a little. "Give her the book. She will know what to do after that."

 **{G~S~III}**

The next morning, Yumi went into a house to wake the little girl and Stephanie who decided to spent a night there.

Yumi looked at the little girl sleeping form with sympathy look.

"Lemon, wake up." Yumi said while shaking the little girl body.

"Mother, can I sleep longer?" The little girl stated while still half sleep.

"Lemon, I am Yumi, and no, you have to wake up now."

The little girl sat and rubbed her eyes. "Where is mother?" She asked sleepily.

"Go clean yourself while I wake Stephanie up." Yumi instructed to avoid the question.

"All right." The little got up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

After a while, the little girl came out from the bathroom and found Stephanie waited for her.

"Hi, I was just about to use the bathroom." Stephanie said sleepily.

"Go ahead." I stated.

Yumi then walked to her. "Lemon, I and Yuiri need to speak with you."

The little girl looked confused. "About what?"

"Come here." Yumi then led the little girl to a house to meet Yuiri.

Yuiri looked at the little girl with a serious expression.

"What is all of this about?" The little girl asked curiously.

Yuiri began. "Lemon, your mother won't be home for a long while."

"What! Why?" The little girl looked bewildered.

"She doesn't want you to know." Yuiri replied.

"She left a letter for you." Yumi handed a letter to her.

The little girl opened the letter and read it.

' _To my sweet Lemon,_

 _I am really sorry that I have to leave so suddenly. I will be gone for quite a while, so I hope you will behave and learn to take care of yourself. Always remember what I taught you and don't forget that I always proud to have you and I love you with all of my heart and soul._

 _From your mother._ '

The little girl looked at Yumi and Yuiri. "Did mother forget to mention where she will go?"

"No, Lemon, she doesn't want you to know." Yumi explained.

"But, why?"

"She doesn't want you to be in danger." Yumi said.

"This is no use, I will look for her." The little girl was ready to leave.

"Wait, Lemon." Yuiri stopped her. "Your mother left something for you."

"What is it?" The little girl asked.

"She left it in ceremonial site." Yuiri then led the little girl to ceremonial site.

Along the way the little girl was wondering what was her mother left for her. When they arrived there, Yuiri pointed to a podium.

"It was in that podium."

The little girl walked to the podium. Above the podium there was a green book with a picture of an island full with Apple trees at the cover. She then opened it and a green light emanated from the book.

"What is this?" The little girl asked with confusion.

When the light was vanished she could saw handwriting and read it.

' _My Journal_

 _Amiyah_ '

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	2. The Journal Part One

**5** **th** **January 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 2 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _There is no beauty in sadness. No honor in suffering. No growth in fear. No relief in hate. It's just a waste of perfectly good happiness."  
_ _ **Katerina Stoykova Klemer**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Amiyah II.**

"She left it in ceremonial site." Yuiri then led the little girl to ceremonial site.

Along the way the little girl was wondering what was her mother left for her. When they arrived there, Yuiri pointed to a podium.

"It was in that podium."

The little girl walked to the podium. Above the podium there was a green book with a picture of an island full with Apple trees at the cover. She then opened it and a green light emanated from the book.

"What is this?" The little girl asked with confusion.

When the light was vanished she could saw handwriting and read it.

' _My Journal_

 _Amiyah_ '

 **Chapter 2. The Journal Part One.**

The little girl picked up the green book and carried it to Yumi and Yuiri who was standing not far from there.

"This is my mother's journal?" The little girl asked more to herself.

"Yes, Lemon. She recorded her feeling in that book. And, it is only you and she, who can open that book." Yuiri explained.

"Why did mother have to hide this book?"

"That because she have been hiding many things from you, Lemon." Yumi stated.

"Like what?"

"Lemon, you have read the history about the masked magician, haven't you?" Yuiri stated.

"Yes, I have. The masked magician was a powerful magician who attacked Harmonia by herself, later she was captured and executed." Lemon explained.

"Your mother was the masked magician." Yuiri stated.

"WHAT!" Lemon shouted because of shock. "But, but, but..." She stammered.

"She survived the execution without anyone knowing." Yuiri continued.

"HOW?" Lemon looked surprised.

"Before, she went to attack Harmonia. She split her own self along with half of her powers and hid her other half, which was in a sleeping state, during the attack. When she was captured, she asked someone to wake her other half while she was still imprisoned. The other half was just a body, so it didn't have any memories of its life, until the time the masked magician died then her soul would went back to the other half along with half of her power and all of her memories." Yuiri explained.

Lemon was only stared at Yuiri. "Then, then, then..." She stammered.

"The masked magician had blond hair. Your mother was supposed to have blond hair too, but, to make it less suspicious the masked magician changed it into copper hair." Yuiri added.

Lemon fell to her knees. "This is just too much." She looked at Yuiri. "Why did mother never teach me any magic?"

"She doesn't want you to be like her and go through a hard life like that." Yuiri answered.

Lemon sighed. "Did I suppose to be proud or mad at what my mother committed?" She asked more to herself.

"You can decide after you read her journal." Yuiri suggested.

"That's right." Lemon said to no one.

Lemon stared at the sky above without realizing that Yumi and Yuiri had left her, so she could have some peace alone.

 **{G~S~III}**

Lemon stared at the book before she decided to open the next page. She opened the next page and read it.

' _SY 473, Crystal Valley._

 _I am just arrived in the biggest city I ever see in my life, Crystal Valley. But, I don't feel excited at all, I just relieved I made the choice to study here. So, I don't have to see my parents' separation and decided to life with one of them. If I can't life with both of them, then I better don't life with them at all._ '

Lemon read the next page.

' _Crystal Valley._

 _School life is so boring. I almost fall asleep in Science class, but I like history the most. The history lesson is so interesting. Overall nothing's special with my school life. Oh, yes, I went to this One Temple to look at the library. Oh my god, there are so many book, I love book especially history books._ '

Lemon went to the next page.

' _Crystal Valley._

 _It's already one month. Oh my god, I never get the chance to record it in this journal. I just too busy with all of these school assignments. There was this certain redhead boy that I saw a few days ago, he looked familiar, but I don't remember him. I have to investigate it._ '

Lemon read the next page.

' _Crystal Valley._

 _I remember him. One day, I saw him took out his necklace from inside his shirt. I know that necklace. He uses my bracelet as a necklace. I threw that bracelet away when I left my hometown, because I was mad at my parents and that bracelet was their gift. I never thought he still keep it. Oh, right. I never know what his name is?_ '

Lemon went to the next page.

' _Crystal Valley._

 _I met with him again! Not the redhead, I mean the man I met in the forest. I was wondering around in the Circle Palace then I saw him. He wore a mask but I am sure that him. And, when I was alone, suddenly he appeared in front of me. I just hugged him immediately and say 'l remember you, just as I promised'. And he hugged me back and say 'Thank you'. I was so happy I can meet him again._ '

Lemon read the next page.

' _Crystal Valley._

 _Damn it with school that gave me so much homework. After a whole week finally I can record my journal again. I continued to meet with Master Luc and he taught me some magic. I was good at magic so I asked him to teach me. At first he refused but I keep asking until he accepted me as his apprentice. Later, I met Sarah, another apprentice of Master Luc. I like her and she gave me a green hairpin. Oh, yes, about the redhead boy, I still haven't got his name and I was only staring at him while he was sleeping under a tree in the backyard. I found it relaxing to stare at him._ '

Lemon went to the next page.

' _SY 474, Crystal Valley._

 _Finally the exam was over. It took away all of my time. And not to mention the redhead boy left. I don't know why, I just couldn't find him anymore. I feel so sad about his leaving, since staring at him has became one of my daily activities. My training with Master Luc is going smoothly it makes me happy. But, somehow I feel there is something going on and Master Luc tried to hide it from me._ '

Lemon read the next page.

' _Crystal Valley._

 _I keep asking and asking. I want to know what was going on. Well, they're lucky that school was getting in my way. Damn it, I need to finish these reports in one week._ '

Lemon went to the page.

' _Crystal Valley._

 _Thanks to my earth affinity, I was just learning some earth magic to eavesdrop Master Luc and Sarah conversation. I combined my earth and wind magic, and then I finally make it. But, I can't believe my ears. Did Master Luc really plan to start a war?_ '

Lemon was shocked, but continued to read the next page.

' _Crystal Valley._

 _I asked Master Luc about what I hear. Of course I was scolded. Then, he explained to me about his plan to destroy his true rune, the True Wind Rune. And the true, that he is a clone of Harmonia High Priest, Hikusaak. And then, I gave my service to him, He refused at first until he finally accept me. I know it is dangerous, but I want to give my life for him, because, for me Master Luc is my second father._ '

Lemon blinked in surprised and went to the next page.

' _SY 475, Crystal Valley._

 _I asked for permission for a break from school for a while, without my family knowing of course. I decided to do it because I have to help Master Luc with his plan. Sarah suggested that I need to hide my face like Master Luc. So, I made a mask with my earth and wind magic. Sarah also made a green dress for me to wear during the attack._ '

Lemon read the next page.

' _Caleria._

 _I met with this redhead man, Albert, somehow he reminds me of the redhead boy. He was our tactician. And, there was this creepy blond man, Yuber. I can feel there was no trust between Master Luc and them._ '

Lemon went to the next page.

' _Caleria._

 _Crap, I forgot where I put my journal and finally I found it. Anyway, I couldn't believe my eyes, he was there, the redhead boy. I almost left what I was doing to stare at him. Also, the war seemed to almost end._ '

Lemon read the next page.

' _Caleria._

 _Again and again I forgot where I put my journal. I just found it. Tomorrow, the ritual will be held and all of this will be over. I hope nothing go wrong._ '

Lemon went to the next page and felt that the page was humid.

' _Crystal Valley._

 _I can't believe it, when did it go wrong? Why did Master Luc send me away? I was ready to die by his side. Now, I was alone. What I should do now?_ '

Lemon read the next page.

' _Crystal Valley._

 _It was already one month since the war. Since that day, I just don't have the will to do anything else. I felt dead, how I wish I was dead. I hate this world. It was full with agony and anguish. And, the people didn't make it any better. They are greed for power. I have read too many histories about war, then, why did people never learn. They are just repeating the past._ '

Lemon went to the next page.

' _SY 476, Crystal Valley._

 _I will graduate this year and I will officially become historian. That was my dream since childhood. But, I just can't feel excited about it. What should I do with my life? Then, it comes to me, that redhead boy saw my face. Did he tell anyone else about it? I am in trouble if he tells Harmonia about me. I have to find him._ '

Lemon read the next page.

' _Crystal Valley._

 _I decided to make my family think I am dead. After the graduation, I pretend to mad at them, and then I pretend to want to die and jump from a ravine. I did jump, but, with my teleportation magic I was survived. After that I decided to go to Zexen._ '

Lemon went to the next page.

' _Vinay del Zexay._

 _I heard this rumour about a celebration in Budehuc Castle to celebrate the end of the war. I am not sure if he was there but I just know he will be there._ '

Lemon read the next page.

' _Vinay del Zexay._

 _I am in deep trouble, I ran out of potch. I need to find a job, but, what kind of job and where? Maybe, I can get a job at Budehuc. Oh, yes, I need to get out from my school uniform, which made me look like Harmonian. I didn't have many clothes. I think I should just wear my old clothes._ '

Lemon went to the next page.

' _Budehuc Castle._

 _Finally, I made it to Budehuc Castle. And, he was there, sleeping as always, oh, I just got his name. It's Caesar, what a ridiculous name. It was so fun to scare him, but, he was about to leave soon. It was kind of sad, but, I think I will meet him again and I got a job as a historian in Budehuc. Thanks goodness._ '

 **{G~S~III}**

"Lemon." Lemon was startled and looked around. She saw Stephanie walked to her.

"Oh, hi, Stephy."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows. "Did you just call me Stephy?"

"Yes, I did. I am sorry. I was just lost in thought."

"It's okay. You can call me that. What happened? You looked sad."

"I just heard a great secret." Lemon closed the book and stood up.

Lemon turned to face Stephanie. "Stephy, where are you planning to go?"

"I don't know yet."

"Can I go with you?"

Stephanie looked surprised. "Why did you want to leave?"

"I have always wanted to see the world outside." Lemon said.

"All right." Stephanie said.

Stephanie noticed the book in Lemon's hands. "What is that book?"

"Oh, this is my mother's journal." Lemon said. "Oh, Stephy, can you wait for me in my house?"

"All right, see you." Stephanie then walked away.

"See you." Lemon looked at Stephanie.

 **{G~S~III}**

Lemon sat on the ground and opened the book again read the next page.

' _SY 477, Budehuc Castle._

 _I just bought this red tube dress and wore it to the library. And, suddenly many man crowded around me. That was kind of fun, well until Caesar spoiled my fun. Of course I was happy to see him again after almost a year. But, why did he have to do that? He embarrassed me and called me shameful girl. I know I like to flirt with boys and men, but, I am not a whore. He just a pain at times, well, I will let it go this time._ '

Lemon turned to the next page.

' _Budehuc Castle._

 _Another boring moment, after Caesar left it was just so boring. I have no one to pick on and to argue with. It was fun to outsmart him. I just don't know what to record in my journal anymore, because, nothing interesting happen._ '

Lemon read the next page.

' _SY 478, Budehuc Castle._

 _Finally something interesting, I was doing my job in library until I didn't have anything to do at all. So, I went to the bar and it seemed so busy. So, I volunteered myself to be the bartender. Well, it was fun until once again Caesar spoiled my fun. Damn him, I won't let him go this time. He just mad at me, who do he think he is? Then, he just left. What's with him anyway?_ '

Lemon turned to the next page.

' _SY 479, Budehuc Castle._

 _I am starting to feel uneasy with Caesar. It isn't because his behaviour towards me. It's because he didn't come to visit me again after that incident. I felt guilty, I miss him. I hope he come to visit me again._ '

Lemon read the next page.

' _SY 480, Budehuc Castle._

 _I am starting to forget about Caesar, although, I still think about him sometimes. I miss that redhead of him and his emerald eyes. I was kind of scared to look straight at his eyes, because, those eyes remind me of my parents. I wonder, how they're doing right now._ '

Lemon turned to the next page.

' _SY 481, Budehuc Castle._

 _I felt uneasy again, not because of Caesar. I felt someone was spying on me. Maybe it was just my imagination. The fact that I was the masked magician was only known by Caesar, and, he hasn't told anyone yet, at least he said he hasn't. Was I just being paranoid?_ '

Lemon read the next page. The page was humid.

' _Budehuc Castle._

 _No way, how did Yuber found me. And, not only that, how did he find my family's picture? My family is in danger. I don't really care if it was me who is in danger. But, I can't risk my family safety. Albert must have helped him. After all, that demon doesn't have a brain. I will definitely kill and destroy them. Now, how will I leave this castle without anyone noticing? Not to mention, Caesar is here. Why did he always come at a bad time?_ '

Lemon turned to the next page.

' _Budehuc Castle._

 _Caesar was suspicious at my behaviour. He got it right. I did do something at the lake. Of course I can't tell him that I just split my own body and left it inside the lake. Well, no one will find out about it since I had place my magic protection around it. It is just that the magic will radiate a green light at night. Well, just let the people thought it was the lake's spirit. And, I decided to sneak out tonight._ '

Lemon read the next page. The page was humid again.

' _Alma Kinan Village._

 _I couldn't believe that I will have to start a war with Harmonia. Yuber forced me of course. At least, I managed to ask for help from Alma kinan Clan to treat Caesar's wound. I know he will be saved. Although, I won't be meeting with him anymore, at least not as Lime, I don't even tell him my real name. I know this is for the best. I agreed to let Yuber seal my feeling, so, I won't feel hesitated. I will have to hide my journal here until the war is over. Of course, I have a plan to make the war short life._ '

Lemon turned to the next page.

' _Alma Kinan Village._

 _Finally, I was free. I was kind of sad to leave Master Sasarai, another clone of Hikusaak, that's mean Master Luc's brother. I know I can trust him. He helped me to wake my other half and did many things to help me. After my execution, I decided to visit Caesar and I found him drunk. I wonder did he feel sad about me. While he was asleep, he said he love me, I just cry and left. I couldn't let him know I am still alive, even if I want to. After all, Yuber is still out there, who know when he will realized that I am still alive, and then, he will forced me to cause another war again. For now, I decided to stay in Alma Kinan._ '

Lemon found a photo on the next page. On the photo there was a woman, a man and a little girl. The woman had copper hair and wore glasses, the man had blond hair and the little girl had blond hair like her father.

"The woman looked like mother, did this my mother's family?" Lemon observed the photo.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	3. Former Student and Tutor

**5** **th** **February 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 3 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _There is no such thing as a "broken_ _family_ _." Family is family, and is not_ _determined_ _by_ _marriage certificates_ _,_ _divorce papers_ _, and adoption documents. Families are made in the heart. The only time family becomes null is when those ties in the heart are cut. If you cut those ties, those people are not your family. If you make those ties, those people are your family. And if you hate those ties, those people will still be your family because whatever you hate will always be with you."  
_ _ **C. JoyBell C.**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. The Journal Part One.**

 _Finally, I was free. I was kind of sad to leave Master Sasarai, another clone of Hikusaak, that's mean Master Luc's brother. I know I can trust him. He helped me to wake my other half and did many things to help me. After my execution, I decided to visit Caesar and I found him drunk. I wonder did he feel sad about me. While he was asleep, he said he love me, I just cry and left. I couldn't let him know I am still alive, even if I want to. After all, Yuber is still out there, who know when he will realized that I am still alive, and then, he will forced me to cause another war again. For now, I decided to stay in Alma Kinan._ '

Lemon found a photo on the next page. On the photo there was a woman, a man and a little girl. The woman had copper hair and wore glasses, the man had blond hair and the little girl had blond hair like her father.

"The woman looked like mother, did this my mother's family?" Lemon observed the photo.

 **Chapter 3. Former Student and Tutor.**

In a small village, a man and a boy was about to reach a house. The man knocked it and a woman around fifties opened the door.

The woman looked surprised and happy to see the man and led them inside the house. The woman told them to sit down while she prepared some teas.

After the woman was back, she gave them the tea and sat across from them.

"It has been a long while, Caesar." The woman began. "Why did you never visit me?"

"I am sorry, Apple. I have many things to do." Caesar stated.

Apple looked at the redhead boy besides Caesar. "Then, who is this cute boy? Is he your son?"

Caesar surprised with Apple remarked. The boy also looked surprised.

"This is Jerry, my nephew."

"Your nephew? What about you? Don't you have any child?" Apple asked.

"Nope, I am not even married yet." Caesar remarked.

Apple looked surprised. "What! You haven't married yet. Are you gay?"

Caesar almost spilled his tea. "I am not." Jerry chuckled at them.

Caesar turned to Jerry. "Jerry, how about you go outside and look around."

"Finally, I tired listening to your adult conversation." Jerry responded then went outside.

Apple looked Jerry retreating form then looked at Caesar. "What's the problem, Caesar?"

"Apple, I want you become Jerry's tutor." Caesar asked.

"Why, Jerry doesn't seem to have any trouble like you had?" Apple replied. "He clearly has a smart face and enthusiasm."

"You want to say I didn't have those." Caesar concluded.

"Sadly yes." Apple said clearly to annoy him.

"Apple, I am serious. I can't trust anyone else but you." Caesar said with serious face.

"What's about Albert?" Apple asked. "Albert is his father, isn't he?"

Caesar looked down. "Albert is dead."

"WHAT! How?" Apple looked shock.

Caesar turned his head to the left. "He was executed by Harmonia, about 12 years ago."

Apple looked sad. "But, why?"

"I don't know what got into his head. Sasarai wrote to me that Albert turned himself in few months after the masked magician's execution. He confessed that he helped Luc and that he also helped the masked magician." Caesar stated.

Caesar had a mixed expression of mad and sad. "Along with Sasarai's letter, I also got Albert's letter. He said that he wanted me to take care of Jerry and he was sorry for her death."

Apple raised her eyebrows at the mention of 'her' and wondered who was he mean? But, decided to ask it later.

"That's why Apple, I need you. I don't want Jerry become like Albert. He is the only family I have left." Caesar looked desperate.

Apple gave him a reassured smile. "All right, Caesar. I will see what I can do?"

"Thank you, Apple." Caesar looked relieved.

"So, why haven't you got married yet?" Apple smiled.

"Just drop it." Caesar replied dryly.

"All right, can you call him? So, I can talk with him." Apple said.

"Fine." Caesar stood up and went outside.

 **{G~S~III}**

Caesar looked around and found Jerry was staring at the sky.

"Jerry, what are you doing?" Caesar asked.

Jerry looked at Caesar. "I just saw a green light in the sky."

"Come in, Apple want to speak with you." Caesar said.

"I am coming." Jerry said with bored face.

Caesar and Jerry then entered the house again and sat like before.

"Should I leave you two?" Caesar suggested.

"I think that will help." Apple agreed. "You can wait at my office."

Caesar raised his eyebrows. "You have office?"

Apple looked annoyed. "Just go to that direction and you will find it."

"All right." Caesar then went to the direction Apple just pointed.

After Caesar left, Apple turned her attention to Jerry. While Jerry still looked at the direction Caesar just left.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." Apple said.

Jerry turned to face Apple. "How old are you?" Apple asked.

"I am 16."

"Do you have any interest in your study?"

"Not really, but, I always try my best at school. I did feel bored sometimes, then, uncle will get me to do something fun and told me to take it easy." Jerry told her.

"Did you ever have a tutor?"

"Yes, I did. Although uncle fired all of them after grandfather are dead."

"Well, Caesar just asked me to become your tutor, what do you think?"

Jerry looked surprised. "Why did uncle want me to have a tutor, again?"

"So, he didn't tell you."

"No, what did uncle say?"

"Jerry, how much do you know about your father?"

Jerry looked uneasy. "I don't know anything about him, no one tell me about him. Even uncle didn't want to talk about him"

"Do you want to know what I know."

Jerry turned his head to the left. "No, I can guess my father isn't the best kind of person. I think uncle hate him."

"Do you like your uncle?"

"I respect him so much. When my grandparents were still alive, they always say I have to live up to the family name. But, uncle just said I can become whatever I want."

"Caesar also went through the same thing." Apple said. "I agreed to become his tutor after he quit from school." Apple chuckled. "I was happy that he adopted Master Mathiu's teachings."

"I often saw uncle get scold by grandfather. He said uncle disappointed him, since uncle decided to quit from being a strategist."

Apple grasped. "He quit. Why?"

"You should ask uncle."

"Say, Jerry. Do you know why Caesar hasn't got married yet?"

"Why did you really want to know?"

"I am just curious."

"Grandfather did arrange a marriage for uncle, but, uncle refused it in front of the woman's family, and made the whole family felt embarrassed, after that grandfather just didn't care about it anymore."

"I wonder did Caesar have someone he likes."

"If he does, he should have been married by now."

"You're right."

"Are we finished?" Jerry looked uneasy.

"Yes, we are. I will come to your house tomorrow to begin our study."

"Finally, I will get uncle." Jerry stood up and went after Caesar.

Apple stared at Jerry until he vanished. "Both of them are kind of alike."

 **{G~S~III}**

Meanwhile, Caesar was sitting in Apple's office. He was looking around and still hadn't believed that Apple did manage a school, although only a small one.

He then took out a necklace from his shirt and gazed at the small bracelet in it chain. The bracelet was green and had lime fruits pattern on it. Caesar sighed and recalled the past when he got the bracelet.

 **SY 473.**

A 14 years old redhead boy was sleeping soundlessly while a man in front of him was babbling with a book in his hand without realizing the boy was asleep. After a while, the man put down the book, then, noticed the boy was asleep, so, he knocked his head with the book. The boy was awakened by surprised. The boy looked annoyed.

"Are we finished?" The boy asked with bored face.

"Yes, we are." The man replied flatly.

"Good." The boy then just left the man.

The man scolded him, but he ignored it and kept going. He went outside the city and left the border. Although the area outside the border full with wild animals the boy didn't seem to care and walked to a hill. He often went there to relax or to run away from his tutor, but, today the hill had been occupied by someone else.

The boy stared at a girl in the hill. The girl didn't seem to notice him, so, he remained there without moving. Then, the boy noticed tears were flowing from the girl eyes. The girl then removed a bracelet from her left hand and threw it away to the deep grass field in front of her.

She washed away her tears and walked towards the boy without noticing him. When she noticed him she looked surprised and stared at him. Then, she ran and left him there. The boy kept staring at her running form until she vanished, while a gust of wind blew at them.

The boy then remembered the bracelet and went to the grass field and tried to look for it. He spent all day to look for it until finally he found it. He gazed at it and smiled. He placed it inside his pocket and returned to his home.

At home the boy was scolded by his parents, because of his behaviour to his tutor, then, because he was late to return to home, and because his clothes had mud on it. After he cleaned himself and the bracelet, then, he entered his room and picked a chain and placed the bracelet around it and wore it like a necklace. Since that day, he never showed the necklace or the bracelet to anyone else.

 **{G~S~III}**

 **SY 494.**

Caesar sighed. " _I still can't forget about you, Lime. I know that girl was you. But, did you know the boy was me?_ " He asked in his thought.

"Uncle!" Caesar placed his necklace back.

The office's door was opened and Jerry entered it. "We are finished." Jerry told him.

"I see. Let's go home." Caesar stood up and left the room.

Caesar went to meet Apple.

"Thank you, Apple. We will wait for you at Gregminster tomorrow." Caesar told her.

"Of course. You better give me a good payment. After all, it isn't easy to go to Gregminster from Seika at my age." Apple said slightly joking.

"So, you want to say you're already old." Caesar responded to the joke.

Apple looked ready to snap at his comment.

"I am just joking, you still look young." Caesar said quickly. "And, of course, I will give you a good payment."

"You know I am just joking about the payment." Apple stated.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Caesar walked to the door.

"See you." Apple replied while waved at him.

Caesar then waved at her and left with Jerry. After they had became far away from Seika. Caesar asked Jerry.

"So, what do you thing? Do you like her?"

"I can see she is fun to be around. Like what I see between you two." Jerry answered.

"I am glad you think like that. She is definitely different with your previous tutors." Caesar stated.

Meanwhile with Apple, after Caesar and Jerry was left. Someone knocked her door. She opened the door and found it was one of the villagers.

"Lady Apple, a woman asked me to give this letter to you." The villager gave her the letter.

"Thank you." Apple said.

The villager then bowed and left immediately. After that, Apple observed the letter and found there was no name and address of the sender. She opened it and took out a piece of paper.

' _Come to Gregminster and meet the president at night._ '

Apple looked confused with the note.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	4. Leaving

**5** **th** **March 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is chapter 4 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _I will permit no man to narrow and degrade my soul by making me hate him."  
_ _ **Booker T. Washington**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Former Student and Tutor.**

"I am glad you think like that. She is definitely different with your previous tutors." Caesar stated.

Meanwhile with Apple, after Caesar and Jerry was left. Someone knocked her door. She opened the door and found it was one of the villagers.

"Lady Apple, a woman asked me to give this letter to you." The villager gave her the letter.

"Thank you." Apple said.

The villager then bowed and left immediately. After that, Apple observed the letter and found there was no name and address of the sender. She opened it and took out a piece of paper.

' _Come to Gregminster and meet the president at night._ '

Apple looked confused with the note.

 **Chapter 4. Leaving.**

In the village of Alma Kinan, a girl was packing into a backpack. Another girl looked at her.

"So, where do you want to go?" The other girl asked.

"I want to go to Crystal Valley." The girl answered. "Is that okay with you?"

"It's okay. Actually, I don't have a plan where to go."

"Thanks for allowing me to be your travelling companion."

"You're welcome."

The girl was done packing. Then, she turned to the other girl.

"Stephy, how did you learn magic if your master is crazy." The girl asked.

"I learned it by myself from a scroll given to me by a mysterious woman. After I've learned it she took it back."

"What! Who is that mysterious woman?"

Stephy just shrugged.

"Can you teach me?" The girl asked suddenly.

"Huh? You want me to teach you?" Stephy looked confused.

"Yes, can you teach me?" The girl repeated.

"Why did you want to learn magic?"

"Because, I just think I need to learn it."

"Fine, I will do my best to teach you."

The girl looked happy. "Thank you, Stephy."

The 2 girls were about to left until 2 women stopped them.

"Lemon, are you sure, you want to leave?" The younger woman said.

"I am really sure, Yumi."

"I have to give this to you, Lemon." The older woman gave her a rod and a small sphere.

"A rod and an earth rune? Why?" Lemon looked confused.

"Your mother knew you will learn magic someday, even if she never taught you any magic. So, she made that rod for you and kept the earth rune for you because your affinity also earth like her." The older woman explained.

Lemon gazed at the 2 objects, then, turned to the 2 women. "Thanks, Yuiri, Yumi."

"Take care of yourself, Lemon." Yumi said.

"I will." Lemon replied.

The 2 girls then left the village. Along the way, Lemon kept staring at the rod and the earth rune.

"You know, my mother seemed to know what I will do." Lemon remarked.

"Of course, she is your mother."

"Can we start now?"

"You mean about learning magic."

"Yes, what should I do first?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to do it while walking."

"Why?"

"You need to concentrate whenever you want to perform a magic."

"Just teach me a simple one."

"Fine, how about you make a blast from your rod."

Lemon tried to concentrate her magic to the rod. Then, a small blast came out.

"Well, at least I made something happen." Lemon said with disappointed face.

"That was pretty good." Stephy commented.

"Don't need to cheer me up."

"I don't." Stephy said. "We will continue your training after you have the earth rune equipped."

"So, we will continue when we arrive in Chisha." Lemon stated.

"Exactly." Stephy laughed.

"Should I call you master, now?" Lemon asked jokingly.

"Whatever you like?"

 **{G~S~III}**

After a few hours, they finally arrived at Chisha Village. Many people stared at them.

"You know Lemon. I think you need to change your outfit." Stephy remarked.

"Why?" Lemon asked nonchalantly.

"Your Alma Kinan outfit drew too much attention." Stephy said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Lemon noticed the people were staring at her outfit. After all, it wasn't every day the people could saw someone from Alma Kinan. "I get it."

"Well, let's go to rune shop to get your earth rune equipped." Stephy said.

Their walked towards a rune shop and entered it.

"Welcome." The rune master greeted them.

"I want to get this earth rune equipped." Lemon said.

"It will be 100 potch." The rune master said.

Lemon gave the money. The rune master then held her right hand and placed the earth rune above her hand. Then, the earth rune went into her hand. Lemon stared at the earth symbol in her right hand.

"Thank you." Lemon said.

Lemon and Stephy then left the shop. Lemon then remembered something.

"Oh no." Lemon exclaimed.

"What is it, Lemon?" Stephy looked bewildered.

"Well, it just that, all of my clothes are Alma Kinan style."

"Oh, so, that's the problem." Stephy looked relieved. "Let's go to the inn first."

Stephy and Lemon walked to the inn and rented a room for the night. They went to their room. Lemon threw herself to the bed, while Stephy was busy to look for something from her backpack.

"Stephy, what are you looking for?"

"Wait, you'll see."

Stephy then took out a dress from her backpack and showed it to Lemon.

"See, do you like it, you can have it."

Lemon stared at the yellow and green dress. "It's beautiful, thanks, Stephy."

Lemon hugged her tightly.

"All right, let me go before I die and you will lose your master." Stephy joked.

They laughed.

 **{G~S~III}**

After Lemon changed her dress, they left the inn and went to the forest.

"All right, our training begins." Stephy announced.

"Yes, master."

Stephy chuckled at her new title. "First, try to make a blast like before, but, make it bigger."

Lemon nodded and began to concentrate her magic to the rod. She closed her eyes, her body began to glow with yellow light and a yellow blast came out from her rod and destroyed the nearest tree.

Lemon was startled by the loud noise and opened her eyes to find the tree in front of her fell.

"Poor tree." Lemon remarked.

"That's good, Lemon." Stephy praised her.

Lemon smiled. "What else I have to do, master?"

"You should try to dematerialise your rod." Stephy said. "Like this."

Stephy dematerialise her broom, then, she materialise it again. Lemon looked at her with amazement.

"That's amazing." Lemon remarked.

"Okay, you try."

Lemon concentrated her magic, then, the rod began to vanish.

"Where did it go?" Lemon asked after the rod disappeared.

"Whenever you want." Stephy answered. "Now, try materialising it."

Lemon concentrated her magic and the rod appeared again. "Yay, I make it."

"That's good, Lemon. You should be able to dematerialise other thing too." Stephy informed.

"Really."

"Yes, of course." Stephy answered. "Now, you should try to make a shield."

"A shield?" Lemon looked confused.

"Like this." Stephy made a shield with her hand. Stephy was surrounded by a green shield.

"Wow." Lemon stated.

"With this, no one can attack you from anywhere, until the shield break." Stephy informed.

"When will the shield break?" Lemon asked.

"When your magic weakens or when you receive a very powerful attack."

"All right." Lemon then concentrated her magic. Then, a yellow light surrounded her and formed a circle around her. Stephy looked surprised.

Lemon looked bewildered by the circle. "Did I make a mistake?"

"No, that's very good, Lemon." Stephy stated. "Every magician has their own unique shield."

"But, this circle looks weak." Lemon stated.

"You think so?" Stephy said. "Then, let's give it a test."

"You mean?" Lemon asked.

"Hold your magic, Lemon, I will attack you." Stephy warned.

Stephy sent a green blast from her hand straight to Lemon. Lemon looked scared, she closed her eyes. But, the blast couldn't get through the circle and the blast vanished.

Stephy smiled. "Open your eyes, Lemon."

Lemon opened her eyes with hesitation. "You did a good job." Stephy praised her.

Lemon looked at her circle and realized she had made it.

Lemon looked happy and ran to Stephy. She hugged her tightly.

"I better make a note to stay away from your hug." Stephy joked.

Lemon laughed and released her. "Did I really have become a magician?"

"Of course, Lemon. You're a gifted magician." Stephy stated.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	5. Secret Meeting

**5** **th** **April 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is chapter 5 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _Hate is a lack of imagination."  
_ _ **Graham Greene**_ _ **,**_ _ **The Power and the Glory**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Leaving.**

Stephy sent a green blast from her hand straight to Lemon. Lemon looked scared, she closed her eyes. But, the blast couldn't get through the circle and the blast vanished.

Stephy smiled. "Open your eyes, Lemon."

Lemon opened her eyes with hesitation. "You did a good job." Stephy praised her.

Lemon looked at her circle and realized she had made it.

Lemon looked happy and ran to Stephy. She hugged her tightly.

"I better make a note to stay away from your hug." Stephy joked.

Lemon laughed and released her. "Did I really have become a magician?"

"Of course, Lemon. You're a gifted magician." Stephy stated.

 **Chapter 5. Secret Meeting.**

At night in the Silverberg's mansion, Caesar was sitting alone on his office. Until, he heard knocking in his door. He said 'Come in' then the door was opened.

He saw it was Apple.

"I just finished tutoring Jerry." She informed. "Can I sit?"

Caesar nodded.

Apple observed her former student carefully. "How have you been, Caesar?"

"Nothing much."

Apple frowned. "Caesar, why did you never visit me?"

"I had been busy."

"Busy doing what? I heard you quit being a tactician." Apple stated.

Caesar raised his eyebrows. "Jerry told you, then."

"Caesar, how can you hide this from me?" Apple looked sad.

Caesar looked away. "I just didn't want to bother you."

Apple grabbed his hand. "Caesar looks at me."

Caesar obeyed her. "You are not my student anymore, but if you need me, I will help you."

Caesar sighed. "I know, Apple. I just don't want you to see me become so useless."

"Caesar, you are so much more to me than just a student. You just like a son I never had." Apple said. "So, please don't hesitate to come to me."

Caesar smiled. "Yeah. I think of you as a mother too, because how much nagging you gave me."

Apple whacked him on the head. And they laughed.

"What have you been hiding from me, Caesar?" Apple looked at him seriously.

Caesar raised his eyebrows. "What make you think I am hiding something?"

Apple raised her eyebrows in challenge. "Really Caesar, I practically raised you. I can see there is something going on with you."

"Can you elaborate on that?" Caesar stated.

"First, you quit being a tactician." Apple demanded. "Can you explain why did you quit?"

"It doesn't suit me. You shouldn't be surprised at all."

"Caesar, you might not be ambitious about it, but I know you enjoy it. You look so much alive as a tactician. So, yes I am very much surprised."

Caesar sighed. "Will you drop it?"

"No." Apple looked at him firmly. "Second, you ask me to tutor Jerry."

"What's wrong with that?" Caesar raised his eyebrows.

"You should have able to teach him yourself."

Caesar sighed. "Third, you're still single." Apple said.

Caesar looked up in surprised. "What's that have to do with this?"

"From these three things I can conclude that you're avoiding in being a tactician and you're depressed, possibly because of a woman." Apple concluded.

Caesar looked at her with wide eyes. He put his right hand over his eyes.

"Sometimes I forget that you're also a tactician." He remarked.

Apple folded her hands on her chest. "So, are you ready to tell me, what you have been hiding?"

Caesar sighed then he looked in deep thought.

"Will you keep it to yourself if I tell you?" Caesar questioned.

"Of course, you can always trust me." Apple told him.

Caesar leaned on his chair and his eyes became far away.

"What you concluded is right, all of it." Caesar admitted. "I was frustrated with myself, because I can't save her as a tactician. I feel so useless as a tactician, that's why I quit. And I don't teach Jerry myself, because I also don't want Jerry became like me. And about being single. I just can't bring myself to get marry."

Apple listened to him intensely. "Who is this woman?"

"She was the masked magician." Caesar told her.

Apple gasped. "How did you know her?"

And so, Caesar told her how they met and how they interacted with each other. Apple was in silence. Caesar looked down in sadness.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Apple stated than questioned.

Caesar looked at her in sadness. "Yes." He answered shortly.

Apple held his hand tightly to comfort him.

"It's late. You can stay the night here, if you want." Caesar said.

"Thanks." Apple said.

Apple then began to think. "I think I was forgetting something."

Caesar raised his eyebrows. Apple then exclaimed in surprised.

"That's right. I was called to meet the president."

"Are you sure your ex-husband didn't prank you?" Caesar asked sceptically.

"He wouldn't dare messing around with his position." Apple stated.

"Are you considering reconciling with him?" Ceasar asked playfully.

Apple glared at him. "Never!"

"Oh, come on, you're definitely in love with him." Caesar smirked.

"CEASAR! I won't reconcile with him! You heard me." Apple shouted. "Excuse me. I have a meeting with the president."

"Have fun meeting with your ex-husband?"

"Shut up." Apple left after that while Caesar was laughing in his office.

 **{G~S~III}**

Apple left the mansion and went to the castle. When she entered the castle, she began to get sleepy and she lost consciousness.

When Apple opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a pair of emerald eyes. She screamed in surprised and back away.

"Hello Apple, long times no see." The owner of the eyes said happily.

Apple stood up and exclaimed. "What did you do, Sheena!"

Sheena raised his hands in peace. "Whoa, wait, I didn't do anything. You're not the only victim here."

Apple raised her eyebrows. "So, what happened?"

"I don't know. I woke up to find myself here." He smirked at her. "At least, you're here."

Apple looked annoyed at him.

"Also, we're not alone." Sheena pointed to 3 men who were still unconscious.

"Sasuke! Futch! Tir!" Apple exclaimed.

She shook their shoulders one by one until they began to stir.

When they awake, they looked alarm, confused and looked around to find anyone else.

"I am glad you're awake." They looked at the direction of the voice.

They saw a woman with yellow dress and a big blue hat that a bishop of Harmonia usually wore. They became tense and prepared to fight.

"I am not here to harm you." The woman said.

"We can't exactly believe you after you drugged us." Sheena stated seriously.

"I am sorry about that. I just want to meet all of you in secret." She said.

"So, what do you want?" Sheena asked.

"I will be brief." She began. "Harmonia will start a war with Toran."

They looked surprised.

"We did you tell us specifically?" Sheena asked.

"Because. All of you are important figures in Toran."

"Who are you?" Futch asked.

"Oh, how rude I am." She bowed. "I am Amiyah. Bishop Sasarai's apprentice."

"What! Sasarai's apprentice?" Futch exclaimed.

"This is why I hold this meeting in secret. If the Harmonia find out, Master Sasarai will be in danger. I was sent by Master Sasarai to help you in this war, but you have to keep my presence a secret from everyone else." She explained.

They were in silence.

She turned to Futch and Sasuke. "Sir Futch and Sir Sasuke, I want to ask for your cooperation as the Vice Commander of the Dragon Knight and the Chief of Rokkaku."

"I have to ask Captain Milia about it." Futch said.

"All right, you can tell her everything." She turned to Sasuke. "What about you, Sir Sasuke?"

"I will give you my cooperation." Sasuke said.

"Sir Tir, I am sorry for being rude, but I have to ask you to leave Toran, until this war is over. Because, Harmonia is looking for true rune, the presence of your rune might prolong this war." She told him.

"I understand." Tir said.

"I want to ask for Lady Apple's assistance as a tactician to help in this war or appointed someone else that might be a better tactician than you." She turned to Apple and Sheena. "And Sir Sheena, I think it's obvious that I need your help as the leader of this country."

"All right. But, we will keep an eye on you, in case you're lying to us." Sheena said.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect otherwise." She smiled. "Well then, thank you for your attention. Good night."

She disappeared after that. Apple looked at Sheena with an unreadable expression. Sheena shook his head when he saw her.

 **{G~S~III}**

"Do you want to sleepover at my house, Apple? It's already late. It will be dangerous for you." Sheena grinned at her.

Apple scowled. "In your dream, Sheena!"

Sheena whined. "Oh, come on."

Apple storm off. "I am sleeping at Caesar's place. Good night gentlemen."

Sheena pouted at that.

"Are you trying to reconcile with her?" Futch asked.

"Of course." Sheena exclaimed.

"Aren't you already too old for this?" Tir asked.

"I don't want to hear it from you. Besides, I still love her." Sheena said.

"I pity you." Sasuke said.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Sheena exclaimed.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	6. The Journal Part Two

**5** **th** **May 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 6 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _Throughout_ _life people_ _will make you mad, disrespect you and treat you bad. Let God deal with the things they do, cause hate in your heart will consume you too."  
_ _ **Will Smith**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Secret Meeting.**

"Do you want to sleepover at my house, Apple? It's already late. It will be dangerous for you." Sheena grinned at her.

Apple scowled. "In your dream, Sheena!"

Sheena whined. "Oh, come on."

Apple storm off. "I am sleeping at Caesar's place. Good night gentlemen."

Sheena pouted at that.

"Are you trying to reconcile with her?" Futch asked.

"Of course." Sheena exclaimed.

"Aren't you already too old for this?" Tir asked.

"I don't want to hear it from you. Besides, I still love her." Sheena said.

"I pity you." Sasuke said.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Sheena exclaimed.

 **Chapter 6. The Journal Part Two.**

We had stayed in Chisha Village for about one month to train. Stephy said I was a fast learner and gifted magician. After that we continued our journey, we just arrived in Caleria today. I almost forgot about mother's journal, after all, I hadn't finished reading it yet. Stephy just went to find a job, because, we ran out of potch. I felt sorry for being her burden, although, she didn't mind at all. I better finished this journal.

I opened the page where I found the photo.

' _Alma Kinan Village._

 _Today I went to Crystal Valley to visit Master Sasarai. That's when he told this shocking news about Albert. Albert turned himself in to Harmonia? I can't believe it. And, he also confessed that he helped me and Master Luc. Did he lose his mind? Master Sasarai said he just got executed and he had written a letter to Caesar about it. I kind of sad, although, I hate Albert I know Caesar will be sad about his death. Albert is his brother after all. And, to think that I already gave up my desire to kill him, because, I found out that he has a son. Yuber must have threatened him too. Why did Albert let Harmonia kill him anyway?_ '

So, Albert and Caesar were brothers that interesting, my mother hate the brother of the man she loves.

I read the next page.

' _SY 482, Alma Kinan Village._

 _My great and beloved daughter was born. My daughter, my Amiyah, that's name suit her well. I explained to Yuiri and Yumi about my daughter conception._ '

I stared at the page and remembered the true about my mother being the masked magician.

' _Alma Kinan Village._

 _I was still not used to be a mother, but, I will try my best. I had decided, I will teach her everything except about magic, because, I want her to have real strength. Not like me who doesn't have real strength. Although somehow, I know someday she will take a path of a magician. So, I was preparing a rod for her these days. Even if she really becomes a magician, I hope, she happy with it._ '

I read the next page.

' _SY 483, Alma Kinan Village._

 _I really love to stare at my daughter lime eyes and blond hair. Her blond hair just likes lemon, well, that will be a cute nickname. Like the nickname my own mother gave me 'Lime' because, she said my eyes looked like lime. I can't help but wonder, how Lemon will feel, or what will I tell her if she asks who her father is? I am her only parent. When Lemon knows maybe she won't forgive me._ '

I remembered I ever asked mother about father. Mother looked sad and said she is my only parent.

I washed the tears that I just realized was there and read the next page. But there was nothing more in the next page.

But, there was still something mother hasn't said.

 **{G~S~III}**

Suddenly, I heard some knocked on the door. "Lemon, you are there?" I heard Stephy's voice.

"Yes, I am here, master." I answered.

She opened the door and smiled. "You know, I still feel weird to be called master by someone who is only 2 years younger than me."

I chuckled at her remarked. "Come here, Lemon. We got a job."

"What's kind of job?" I asked.

"Waitress part-time job." Stephy answered.

"Why did you take that kind of job?" I asked.

"Beggar can't be choosers." She stated.

"Oh, fine. Let's go then." I hurried to the door.

 **{G~S~III}**

Stephy and Lemon went to the bar where they were supposed to work. They walked up to the bartender who was also the bar's owner. The owner looked at them expectantly.

"You know, I sort of short of workers." The owner said. "So, I really hope you two kids won't ruin my business."

"We won't ruin your business, what's the catch of doing that anyway." Lemon answered.

"Okay, now, go to work." The owner dismissed them.

Stephy walked to a table with 2 men on it. "Can I have your order, sir?"

"I want 2 bottles of sake and Grilled Fish." One of the men said.

"I want 2 bottles of sake and Curry Rice." The other man said.

"Thank you, please wait for a while." Stephy said. "What a strange combination." She muttered under her breath.

Stephy went to the kitchen to hand the orders to the chef while glancing at Lemon to see how she was doing. She was sure it was the girl first job, which made her worry. She didn't worry about the job but she worried about Lemon. She worried that Lemon would get in trouble.

"Orders for table 4." Stephy said while handing the orders to the chef and went to took 4 bottles of sake and carried it to the table. She dropped it slowly and carefully.

"4 bottles of sake, the Grilled Fish and Curry Rice would have to wait for a bit." Stephy went back to the kitchen to wait for her orders.

Stephy glanced at Lemon who was cleaning an empty table. She smiled at that, relieved that Lemon did the job very well.

"Orders for table 4." Stephy heard a chef said and took the orders and carried it to the table.

"Thanks for your patience." Stephy said while drop the foods.

Stephy took a glance to Lemon direction and saw she was about to drop a bottle of wine.

She sighed. " _Since when did I become such a worrywart?_ " She thought.

 **{G~S~III}**

We continued to work even after it was dark. I could see Lemon was tired. I looked at her worriedly. I don't know why did I become so caring to her? I only met her about one month ago and she somehow became my apprentice, but, I know nothing about her. There was really no real reason for me to become so caring to her.

I guessed, maybe I was attracted to her talent with magic. Maybe I was trying to proof that I can become a better teacher than Master Estella. Why did I still bother to call her master anyway? And most importantly, I want father to trust me. I want him to listen to me not Estella.

I walked to the bar's owner. "Can we leave yet?"

"Well, All right, you and your sister did a good job." I was about to corrected what the owner just said about my relationship with Lemon when I heard something break.

On the floor there were some pieces of broken glass that I assumed the one I heard just break. An inch from it stood Lemon and she stood about 10 inch in front of a man. They glared at each other and I wondered to myself what trouble Lemon had got herself into.

I walked to them. "What happened?"

"The bitch spilled the wine on me." The man stated while sent a glare at Lemon.

"He touched me." Lemon pointed her finger at him accursedly.

Everyone in the bar understood that the simple work 'touch' had deep meaning in it. The man had tried to disrespect her. As a woman myself I couldn't stand the idea. I was furious but I had learned to control myself.

I grabbed Lemon's left hand. "Calm down Lemon, this man doesn't worth your time. Let's just leave."

Lemon calmed a bit and let me pulled her away from there. But, the man was offended by my words.

"It ain't over yet, girl." The man stared at me with lust.

I pulled Lemon behind me. "You touch her again, then, you won't stand in your feet anymore." I gave him the most deadliest look I could make.

The man shivered at my threat. He could felt I am not an ordinary girl. I didn't wait any minute to leave the bar. And, I think we won't go back to work tomorrow, we probably already get fired because of that.

We went back to the inn and to our room. I settled myself on the nearest chair. I sighed I couldn't remember when the last time I was so mad like that.

"Stephy." I almost forgot Lemon was there. I looked at her.

"I am sorry." She looked so guilty. I surprised. "I shouldn't have caused that trouble. What if we got fired?"

I smiled. "Don't worry about it Lemon, we can find another job."

"Still, I shouldn't have done that." Lemon exclaimed.

"It's okay. Did you prefer that man to touch you?"

"Of course not. It just I shouldn't overact like that."

That made me think, shouldn't that time was the first time for Lemon to encounter a man.

"Lemon, I was wondering, when was the first time you see a man?" I asked.

"I told you I never leave Alma Kinan Village for once, so, this trip is my first for almost everything including seeing a man." Lemon explained.

"But, you didn't act as if it was the first time." I stated.

"That's because, my mother taught me everything about the world including men. Mother said I shouldn't let men touch me." Lemon explained.

"Well, that's good then. I was worried about you." I felt relieved.

"Back to the topic, what's about job?" Lemon stated.

"Don't worry too much Lemon, I will find another job tomorrow." I brushed it off.

"You sure?"

"Yes, now, it's time to sleep."

I went into my bed and I saw Lemon did the same. But, I couldn't sleep. I could hear Lemon already sleep. I had a bad feeling and it's always made me stay awake.

 **{G~S~III}**

After seemed like hours I felt so tired but I still couldn't sleep. It's really annoying, but then, I heard many loud steps. I got up from my bed and went into Lemon's side. That's when suddenly our door swung open and many men stepped into our room.

I shook Lemon's body to try to wake her up. I was panicked they were too many and we were still tired to defend our self.

"Stephy, what is it?" Lemon asked sleepily.

"We are under attack!" I shouted.

She looked at the men who were grinning at us and she immediately realized our situation. She got up from the bed and stood beside me.

I pulled her behind me and I looked intensely at them. "What do you want?" I demanded.

Another man stepped into the room, unlike the other men he dressed like a priest.

"So, these girls are the one you informed me." The priest said to one of the men.

"Yes, your grace." The man said.

I was shocked that was the man in the bar. The priest then approached us.

"Greeting young ladies, I was informed that you have an impressive magic power. I would like you to work for me." The priest said.

I was taken aback and I could sense this priest was dangerous.

"Why would we want to work for you, we refused." Lemon talked back from behind me.

No Lemon, don't. This man is dangerous. He can kill you. I have to do something.

The priest smirked and focused his stared at me. "Young lady here, must realized the consequences, am I right."

"Stephy." Lemon sounded worried.

I have to do something. "Will you let her go if I go with you?" I stated.

"Is that what you want, then, let's get going?" He stretched his hand for me to reach.

I hesitated a bit, but, I went to it slowly. "No, Stephy." Lemon protested.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry too much." Then, I reached the hand and Lemon vanished before my sight.

 **{G~S~III}**

Lemon fell to her knees. She looked around to find Stephy, but, she couldn't find her. Stephy was vanished before her eyes with the priest. And, the men just left after that. She was safe and alone. Stephy saved her. Now, only one thing she could do, crying.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	7. Love Discussion

**5** **th** **June 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 7 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _Men are driven by two principal impulses, either by love or by fear."  
_ _ **Niccolò Machiavelli**_ _ **,**_ _ **The Discourses**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. The Journal Part Two.**

I have to do something. "Will you let her go if I go with you?" I stated.

"Is that what you want, then, let's get going?" He stretched his hand for me to reach.

I hesitated a bit, but, I went to it slowly. "No, Stephy." Lemon protested.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry too much." Then, I reached the hand and Lemon vanished before my sight.

 **{G~S~III}**

Lemon fell to her knees. She looked around to find Stephy, but, she couldn't find her. Stephy was vanished before her eyes with the priest. And, the men just left after that. She was safe and alone. Stephy saved her. Now, only one thing she could do, crying.

 **Chapter 7. Love Discussion.**

In a city of Gregminster in a meeting room, the president of Toran had a meeting with all of the leaders in Toran Republic.

The president began. "We have this meeting to discuss about the news I just received that Harmonia will attack Toran soon."

"Sir, are you sure, we can trust the source." The mayor of Antei stated.

"I believe we can trust her." The president stated.

"What will be they motive to attack us?" The mayor of Lenankamp stated.

"We haven't sure yet." The president stated.

"Who is the source?" The mayor of Kirov said.

"She requested to be unknown because it will be dangerous for her." The president stated.

After hours later, finally, the meeting was over with the discussion to counter Harmonia attack. All of them left the room and the president was left alone there. Suddenly, a girl appeared there.

"I was impressed that you don't get tired with the meeting."

"I was tired with it, but, I can't complain, this is my job." The president stated. "So, are you listening to us?"

"Yes, they don't trust me, but, at least they trust you."

Then, they heard a knocked on the door.

"Come in." The president said.

A middle age woman, a man and a boy entered the room.

"Oh, hi, Apple. What did I owe you for this visit?" The president grinned at her.

"You know I come here to talk with the president, and, unfortunately the president is you." Apple remarked.

"Okay, I understand, what is it about?" The president said.

"How was the meeting?" Apple asked worriedly.

"There is nothing to worry about." The president stated.

Apple looked relieved and turned to the man beside her. But, the man was stared at the girl beside the president. And, the girl also looked at him with longing look.

"Long times no see, Sir Caesar. I still remember the last time we meet, that time I make a red mark in your face." She had a playful smile on her face.

Caesar flushed. "Shut up."

The girl giggled. "You know, the last time I see you, you were asleep in Sasarai's library and talked in your sleep about how you love Sasarai." Caesar talked back.

The girl flushed. "What! You're there."

They glared at each other. While the president and Apple looked confused with that.

"I will excuse myself then." The girl then disappeared.

"So, what did she mean by red mark?" Apple asked slightly felt amused with the idea.

All of them looked at Caesar.

Caesar turned his head away from their gazed. "She slapped me." He became redden.

"You got slapped." The boy laughed.

Caesar sighed and left the room. The boy followed from behind while still laughing. That left the president and Apple alone.

"I know what you think." The president stated.

"What!" Apple demanded.

"They must be something happening between them." The president grinned. "I can't imagine." He chuckled.

Apple sighed. "Stop it. You don't know anything about Caesar."

"Yes, I don't know. But I know, you thought the same thing."

That's right, Apple also thought the same thing.

"I will excuse myself then." Apple walked to the door and left.

 **{G~S~III}**

Caesar and the boy were waiting for her outside the castle. Apple walked to him.

"Caesar, you sure you want to do this." Apple said.

"Yes, I am sure." Caesar answered.

"You don't have to help with the war if you don't want to." Apple stated.

"Apple, the matter is we are against Harmonia. I can't ignore that." Caesar stated.

"You don't do it for revenge, do you?" Apple said.

"Maybe." Caesar walked away from her. Apple grabbed his hand.

Caesar looked at Apple with confusion. "What is it?"

"Talk to me." Apple said.

"I've talk to you." Caesar replied.

"About that girl." Apple stated.

Apple turned to the boy. "Jerry, can you go home alone?"

"Fine, I know you don't want me to listen to your adult conversation." Jerry then walked away from them.

Apple turned to Caesar. "Talk to me."

"Fine." Caesar gave up.

"What happened between you and her?" Apple asked.

"Nothing happened between us." Caesar answered.

"Why did she slap you?" Apple asked.

"I hugged her." Caesar became redden.

Apple looked surprised. "Huh, you hugged her."

"I thought she was the masked magician." Caesar stated.

"How?" Apple looked confused.

"Because she resembles her, all of her is like her except her hair. How could I not think she is her?" Caesar sounded frustrated.

Apple gave him a sympathy look. "Go home Caesar, you need to rest. I will talk with Sheena."

Caesar was in silent and walked away.

 **{G~S~III}**

Apple went back to the castle and walked to the audience room. In front of the door she was greet by a girl.

"Is he all right?" The girl sounded worried.

"I don't think so." Apple answered.

"I shouldn't have let him see me." The girl said. "I guess, I miss him too." She whispered.

Apple heard what she whispered. "You..."

The girl cut in. "You want to meet Sir Sheena right, come in."

The girl then opened the door. And, they entered the room.

"You miss me." The president joked.

"Stop joking, Sheena." Apple was snappy.

"I can't help it, you just left few minutes ago and now you're back." Sheena reasoned.

"I forgot to tell you something." Apple explained.

"What is it?" Sheena said.

"Caesar agreed to help." Apple said.

"So, it's not pointless to send him the notice after all." Sheena stated.

"Don't you think it's too much for him?" The girl stated.

Apple looked surprised with her words.

"Why do you think so?" Sheena asked.

"I know he holds a grudge on Harmonia. I heard about his brother." The girl answered.

"What about his brother?" Sheena asked.

"He was executed by Harmonia." The girl answered.

"Oh, you're right, it must be too much for him." Sheena stated.

"Caesar already make up his mind, he won't back down. I've talk to him but he won't listen." Apple stated.

"What a stubborn man!" The girl stated.

"Miss Amiyah?" Apple sounded serious.

Amiyah looked at Apple. "Yes, Lady Apple."

"What do you mean you shouldn't let Caesar see you?" Apple asked.

"Because, I know Sir Caesar was in love with the masked magician and I look just like her." Amiyah answered.

Sheena looked confused with their conversation.

"How did you know?" Apple asked.

"Master Sasarai told me that Caesar told him I look just like the masked magician." Amiyah explained.

"Then, why did you let him see you?" Apple asked.

Amiyah smiled. "I know you heard me said that I miss him."

"You miss him?" Apple looked at Amiyah with doubt.

"You doubt me, right. Then, should I say that I love him." Amiyah said nonchalantly.

Apple was taken aback. "But, Caesar said you love Sasarai."

Amiyah grinned. "Yes, I love Master Sasarai." She added. "As a father."

Sheena partook. "Excuse me, can anyone explain to me?"

The 2 women ignored him. "Did Caesar know? Did you tell him?" Apple asked Amiyah.

Amiyah laughed. "How would he know and how could I tell him when I know he love someone else."

"But, the masked magician is..." Apple trailed off.

"Death." Amiyah added. "Do you know what it feels like when you love a man, but that man loved a woman that looked just like you."

All of them were silent.

Amiyah chuckled. "That reminds me of the story about Emperor Barbarossa."

Apple and Sheena still looked at her without saying anything.

"I will excuse myself then." She then vanished.

After a while, Apple broke the silent.

"I never thought it will become so complicate." Apple remarked.

"Can anyone explain?" Sheena asked to no one.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	8. Looking for Help

**5** **th** **July 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 8 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _To truly hate is an art one learns with time."  
_ _ **Carlos Ruiz Zafón**_ _ **,**_ _ **The Shadow of the Wind**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Love Discussion.**

Amiyah laughed. "How would he know and how could I tell him when I know he love someone else."

"But, the masked magician is..." Apple trailed off.

"Death." Amiyah added. "Do you know what it feels like when you love a man, but that man loved a woman that looked just like you."

All of them were silent.

Amiyah chuckled. "That reminds me of the story about Emperor Barbarossa."

Apple and Sheena still looked at her without saying anything.

"I will excuse myself then." She then vanished.

After a while, Apple broke the silent.

"I never thought it will become so complicate." Apple remarked.

"Can anyone explain?" Sheena asked to no one.

 **Chapter 8. Looking for Help.**

It's had been two weeks or so after Stephy vanished. Since that, Lemon continued her trip to Crystal Valley alone not only to find her mother, but, to find Stephy. She found out that the priest who took Stephy was a bishop. After she arrived in Crystal Valley she tried to meet Bishop Sasarai because that was the only person she knew will help her.

"Let me go!"Lemon demanded to the guards who dragged her out from the Circle Palace.

"You're not allowed on here, kid." One of the guards said.

"But, I need to meet Bishop Sasarai." Lemon explained.

The guards didn't listen to her and dragged her out.

Lemon kept pacing back and forth in front of the Circle Palace. Hoping that she could ran into Sasarai.

After a while Lemon stopped moving and sat on the ground. "I am hungry." She stated.

"But, I don't have any money." She said to herself.

"Are you all right?" Lemon looked at the middle age woman who stood before her.

"You're hungry right. Take this." The woman offered her some buns.

Lemon looked hesitated. "Don't worry, it's okay." The woman reassured.

The woman took one of the buns and ate it. "It's delicious."

Lemon took one of the buns and ate it. She looked happy. "Thank you, lady."

The woman smiled. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I am waiting for Bishop Sasarai."Lemon answered.

"Why did you wait for him?" The woman asked.

"I need help, someone took my master away. Bishop Sasarai is the only person I know."

The woman gave her a sympathy look. "Come with me, I will take you to him."

Lemon became happy. "Really."

"Of course."

The woman then walked with Lemon to the Circle Palace and to Sasarai's office. The woman knocked the door.

"Come in." Someone inside the office said.

The woman and Lemon entered the office.

"I am sorry for disturbing your time, Bishop Sasarai." The woman said.

"I don't mind, Lady Julie. What can I do for you?" Sasarai said.

"This girl needs your help." Julie said.

Sasarai looked at Lemon intensely and realized something.

"I am sorry, Lady Julie, but, can you leave us alone?" Sasarai asked.

"Of course, Bishop Sasarai, excuse me." Julie left the office.

Sasarai approached Lemon and downed to his knees. He looked at her in the eyes.

"Are you Amiyah II?" He said it more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, I am." Lemon answered.

"Did you here to find your mother?" Sasarai asked.

"Not only that, I need help to find my master." Lemon answered.

"What happened?" Sasarai asked.

"Stephanie, my master was taken by a bishop at Caleria." Lemon explained.

"Why did she was taken?" Sasarai asked.

"He said he want Stephy to work for him, because, she has an impressive magic power." Lemon explained.

Sasarai was taken aback. "I understand, I will help you."

Lemon eyes became watery. "Please, save her."

"Yes, I will save her. How did she look like?" Sasarai asked.

"She has long ebony hair in high ponytail and hazel eyes. She is 14 years." Lemon answered.

"14 years, she is still so young." Sasarai looked at Lemon with disbelieved. "Dios." Sasarai called.

A man entered the office. "Yes, Lord Sasarai."

"Take this girl to my house." Sasarai ordered.

Dios looked at Lemon. "Yes, Lord Sasarai." He then pulled her to leave the office.

Sasarai sighed. "Amy, what should I do to her?"

 **{G~S~III}**

 **Few days ago.**

In an office a man and a woman was talking to each other.

"So, are you ready to go to Toran." Sasarai confirmed.

"Master Sasarai, are you sure there is no other way?" The woman looked worried.

"No, we don't have another choice." Sasarai answered.

"But, if I was seen, they will be suspicious of you." The woman looked worried.

"Then, make sure you won't be seen." Sasarai smiled. "I am sure you can do that."

"But..."

Sasarai cut in. "I will take the consequences. I am your master after all."

The woman sighed. "Fine, but, I don't think Lemon will accept it." She added. "If I am not back, she will definitely come here to look for me."

"Will she really come here?" Sasarai asked.

"Yes, she will. I give her my journal." The woman said.

"What should I do if she comes here?" Sasarai asked.

"Don't tell her where am I." The woman voice was full with certainty.

 **{G~S~III}**

 **Present.**

Sasarai heard some knocked in his door. "Come in." He said.

Dios entered the office. "I've take her to your house, Lord Sasarai."

"Thank you, Dios."

"Bishop, may I know who she is?"

"She is Amy's daughter." Sasarai answered.

Dios looked surprised. "When did she have a daughter?" He asked more to himself.

"Dios, I need you to investigate the bishops if any of them have some strange activities." Sasarai ordered.

"Yes, Lord Sasarai." Dios then left the office.

Sasarai stared at the door as if waiting for someone to come.

 **{G~S~III}**

When I arrived in Crystal Valley, everyone kept talking about it. Harmonia will attack Toran. Is that true? Is that the reason mother leave? I know Toran is mother's hometown because I could see Toran's flag in the photo mother left in the journal.

I am sure Bishop Sasarai won't tell me where mother is. The fact that he knows me, must mean that mother have told him about me.

I hope Stephy is safe. I hope Bishop Sasarai find her.

"Don't worry too much." Stephy last word kept appearing in my head.

Talking about Stephy, I never did tell her anything about me. I should have told her. I promise I will tell her everything when I meet her again.

I picked a book about the history of Harmonia and Toran.

I already know Toran was a part of Harmonia from the book mother gave me to study. So maybe, Harmonia want their land back. Or maybe, Harmonia after the true rune.

After Stephy has been found I will definitely go to Toran. I have to talk to mother.

Come to think of it, I was curious about what this Caesar.

I remember the man in the photo. I am just realized I look so much like him. I supposed mother look like him too, but, with chestnut hair mother look more like the woman in the photo. It's ridiculous that you can look different depend on your hair colour. Or maybe, it's because mother's face is the mixture of their face.

Will I really meet mother again? She must know that I am looking for her. It's possible that she will be hiding from me. What should I do?

Okay for now, I just need to wait until Bishop Sasarai finds Stephy. Until that I will just keep myself busy with all of these books. I don't have anything to do anyway.

I opened the book and began to read it.

 **{G~S~III}**

Back to Sasarai's office, Sasarai was looking through some documents.

He sighed. "If only Amy is here to help me with the paperwork."

He heard some knocked in the door. "Come in." He said.

"Lord Sasarai, I have found a bishop with strange activity."

"What's kind of activity, Dios?"

"He was seen to gather along many powerful magicians to start an uprising."

Sasarai was taken aback. "Why did no one find out about it?"

"I believe he brainwash many people." Dios explained.

"All right, we need to stop this. He takes advantage of the situation that Harmonia is in preparation for the war with Toran." Sasarai stated. "Prepare our attack, Dios."

"Yes, Lord Sasarai." Dios then left.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	9. Open Up

**5** **th** **August 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 9 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _if you learn to hate one or two persons... you'll soon hate millions of people."  
_ _ **Jerry Spinelli**_ _ **,**_ _ **Love, Stargirl**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Looking for Help.**

He sighed. "If only Amy is here to help me with the paperwork."

He heard some knocked in the door. "Come in." He said.

"Lord Sasarai, I have found a bishop with strange activity."

"What's kind of activity, Dios?"

"He was seen to gather along many powerful magicians to start an uprising."

Sasarai was taken aback. "Why did no one find out about it?"

"I believe he brainwash many people." Dios explained.

"All right, we need to stop this. He takes advantage of the situation that Harmonia is in preparation for the war with Toran." Sasarai stated. "Prepare our attack, Dios."

"Yes, Lord Sasarai." Dios then left.

 **Chapter 9. Open Up.**

In a room a girl sat alone with a blank look in her face, her feet and hands was chained.

 **SY 488.**

A man was down in his knees while holding an 8 years old girl's shoulders that stood in front of him.

"Stephanie, you will become a first-rate magician just like Master Estella."

Stephanie looked sad. "But, father. I told you Master Estella is crazy."

"Steph, don't insult Master Estella. She is the greatest magician." The man looked mad.

"Why don't you believe me?" Stephanie ran into the forest ignoring the man calling.

That wasn't the first time for her to enter the forest. This forest was just like her home, she often hid from her so-called master and father here.

Stephanie sat under a tree. Then, suddenly there was light and a woman emerged from the light. Stephanie only stared at her with her mouth opened.

"I am Leknaat, the executor of balance." The woman said. "I have a gift for you, Stephanie."

I closed my mouth but I kept staring. I wasn't bothered to ask how she knew my name.

"I will give a scroll with that scroll you can learn magic on your own." Leknaat said. "After you have mastered all the magic inside the scroll, I will take it back. And, you can teach anyone you want about the magic inside the scroll."

I opened my mouth to say something but only one word came out. "Why?"

"I do it because you have a great talent, also, because you have destiny to fulfil in the future." After that Leknaat was starting to vanish.

After she was vanished, Stephanie noticed a scroll on the ground.

 **{G~S~III}**

 **SY 494.**

I bored completely bored. I was bored looking at this room. Even if the room was luxurious and all, but, I am still a prisoner the chains in my feet and hands proof it. How long was it I've been lock in this room? Probably 2 weeks.

I wonder is Lemon okay. She is alone. I hope she can take care of herself.

The door opened and a maid brought some foods. At least, they are still bothered to feed me. Before I touch my food, the priest from before came in.

"Do you enjoy your staying here, young lady?" I know that wasn't really a question.

"Not with chains in my feet and hands." I replied frigidly.

"Don't you think you should show some gratitude to me?" The priest looked at me intensely. "I let your sister go and treat you nicely. Even I didn't treat my other subordinate as nice as you."

"That's your problem not me." I replied frigidly.

"Then, what is your problem." He asked.

"My problem is I am a prisoner and I am sure I will be forced to do something I don't like." I stated.

"Of course, young lady, you will help me make an uprising in Crystal Valley."

I looked at him, he was crazy for power. I could see it in his eyes. "Are you kidding?"

"No, I am not, young lady."

The priest then left me in the room. And, since I didn't have anything to do I ate.

 **{G~S~III}**

I woke up at night, when did I fall asleep. I didn't remember falling asleep. I could hear many commotions. I guess they were under attack. Should I be happy? Still I couldn't get out from here with these chains.

Suddenly the door was destroyed. I know it's not the time, but, that's explosion amused me. The priest from before entered the room, he was attacked by a man.

The priest looked at me. "Kill him."

What! I was surprised by his words. But, I more surprised by my reaction or more precisely my body's reaction. My body was moved by itself when the chains suddenly vanished. I sent a green blast from my hand.

The man avoided my blast. "May I know your name?"

A bad timing for a question I must say. "I am Stephanie." I answered.

I sent another blast, he avoided again. "Then, you must be the one Amy II mentioned."

Amy II? Did he mean Lemon? She the only one I knew with that ridiculous name.

"Is she all right?" I asked.

I sent him a blast again. He countered it with his own blast. "She asked me to save you, I am Sasarai."

Did he mean Bishop Sasarai? How did Lemon know him? "You must stop me first." I said.

"I plan to. Why did you attack me?" I sent another blast at him.

"I don't know. My body move on its own." I answered.

"Prepare to die, Sasarai." I almost forgot the priest was still there. He held a rod in his hands and from it came out a beam.

Sasarai made a shield and stopped the beam. But, the priest appeared behind him with a knife in his arm. I tried to save him, but, I couldn't move.

Suddenly the priest screamed and fell. We looked confused. Sasarai studied the priest body and found 2 darts in his chest.

"How did you get here, Amy II?" Sasarai said immediately.

I surprised with his words, that's impossible, Lemon couldn't be here. But, there she was stood in the doorway.

"I followed you secretly." Lemon answered.

"I should have guessed." Sasarai stated. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome." Lemon replied.

Sasarai then approached me. He raised his left arm and whispered. "Guardian Earth."

His hand then glowed so was my body. Then, I could move again.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You were drugged." Sasarai answered.

That food must be the cause. But, before I could curse the food, Lemon ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Stephy, I am so glad that you're okay."

"I kept forgetting to stay away from your hug." I stated.

She laughed.

Lemon pulled away from me and I could see she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked worriedly.

"This is my fault. You get in trouble because of me." She stated.

I smiled. "Don't worry too much. As your master, it's my duty to take care of the trouble you caused."

"It's time to leave." Sasarai stated.

I am glad this was over. I am glad I can see Lemon again.

 **{G~S~III}**

After we left the priest house, that's when I realized we were in Crystal Valley. Outside the house I could see many soldiers and many prisoners. And, there was a carriage waiting for us.

"You two will go back to my house, while, I take care of things here." Sasarai ushered us to the carriage.

After the door closed the carriage moved. There were only the two of us there. We sat across each other.

Lemon said nervously. "Umm, Stephy..."

"Don't bother to apologize again, Lemon. Everything is all right now." I cut in.

She sighed. I chuckled at her. Then, she looked at me seriously.

"Stephy, I think this is the time for me to tell you." She began.

"Tell me what?" I became curious.

"About me." She stammered. "As exchange can you tell me about you?"

I smiled. "Of course." Finally, Lemon is willing to open up to me.

She materialised a book and gave it to me. "Isn't it your mother's journal?"

"You can open it." She stated.

I tried to open it but it won't open. I was confused and I saw Lemon looked confused too. Then, I gave it back to her.

"Why it won't open?" She asked more to herself.

She tried to open it and it opened. We blinked. Then, she gave it to me.

I took it and about to read it when I realized. "Lemon, nothing was written in here."

"What!" She screamed and took the book. "Stephy, the handwriting was still here. Don't scare me like that."

I blinked, then, it hit me. "Lemon, I think that book was protected by magic."

She looked confused at first, then, said. "Oh my god, I forgot, Yuiri and Yumi did say that only I and my mother can open the book. I never thought they are serious."

"That must mean that your mother is a great magician." That's made me think. "Then, why did you don't know anything about magic."

"My mother doesn't teach me anything about magic." She explained. "She doesn't want me become a magician."

"But, you are now, will that be okay with her?" I said worriedly.

"It's okay. She already knew I will become one eventually." Lemon stated.

"So, now what will you tell me?" I asked.

"Oh right, about that. You know why I want to go to Crystal Valley?" She began.

"No, why?" I asked.

"When we were still at Alma Kinan, Yuiri and Yumi told me that my mother left and won't be back for a long while. I want to find her, but, they didn't tell me where she is." Lemon explained.

She gazed at the window. "Then, they told me that mother left something for me. It was the book, my mother journal. They said mother have been hiding many secrets from me."

Lemon looked at me. "After I read the journal, I found out many things."

I looked at her intensely. She materialised a paper and gave it to me. I observed the paper, which was a wanted poster from about 15 years ago. I looked at her with confusion. She put a finger in front of her mouth.

I raised my eyebrows. Why did she want me to be quiet? "That is my mother." She stated quietly.

"WHAT!" I shouted.

She asked me to be quiet again. Then, I looked at the poster again. That was the masked magician's wanted poster. There was her photo there with a masked and long green dress. She had a rod on her right hand.

Now that hit me, the masked magician's rod is identical to Lemon's rod. Also, both of them have blond hair.

"She is death." I said to myself.

"I will explain to you at Bishop Sasarai's house." She stated.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	10. Dance

**5** **th** **September 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 10 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _hate isn't healthy, it damages the hater more than the one who's hated!"  
_ _ **Eric Jerome Dickey**_ _ **,**_ _ **Liar's Game**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Open Up.**

I raised my eyebrows. Why did she want me to be quiet? "That is my mother." She stated quietly.

"WHAT!" I shouted.

She asked me to be quiet again. Then, I looked at the poster again. That was the masked magician's wanted poster. There was her photo there with a masked and long green dress. She had a rod on her right hand.

Now that hit me, the masked magician's rod is identical to Lemon's rod. Also, both of them have blond hair.

"She is death." I said to myself.

"I will explain to you at Bishop Sasarai's house." She stated.

 **Chapter 10. Dance.**

In an office a man was busy with much paperwork in his desk. Then, he heard someone knocked his door.

"Yes." He answered tiredly.

2 girls entered his office. The girls blinked at the state the man in. He looked horrible.

"What the hell happened to you, Bishop Sasarai?" The girl with blond hair and glasses asked.

"After the commotion with the bishop 2 days ago, I haven't got any sleep. I just got many things to take care of, including all of this paperwork." He sounded frustrated.

"You look horrible." The blonde girl stated the obvious.

"I know, usually, your mother helps me with the paperwork." Sasarai stated.

The blond girl looked at him expectantly. That got Sasarai's attention.

"I afraid, I can't tell you where your mother is." Sasarai stated.

"I know. I just came here to say good bye." The blonde girl said.

Sasarai raised his eyebrows. "Where will you go?"

"That's for you to find out." The blonde girl stated.

"All right, take care of yourself." Sasarai said.

The 2 girls then left the room. But then, the blonde girl entered again.

"Oh yes, I stole your books." Then she left.

Sasarai chuckled at her behaviour. "Book lover just like her mother, she should have asked me. Well, she did tell me she stole it."

 **{G~S~III}**

Meanwhile with the 2 girls, they just left the Circle Palace.

"Lemon, it's rude to steal someone things, especially from someone who is nice to you." The girl with ebony hair scolded.

"At least, I told him I stole it." Lemon defended.

"That's still rude, don't do it again."

"Okay, Master Stephy." Lemon stated.

Stephy sighed.

They continued to walk to the entrance of Crystal Valley and left the city.

Stephy looked at Lemon. "So, we will go to Toran."

"Yes, I am sure, my mother is there." Lemon confirmed.

"What will we do after we make it there?" Stephy asked. "If the rumour is right, there will be a war there."

"I have to meet my mother." Lemon stated.

"I understand. I don't mind to get involved in the war. But, it will be dangerous for you, Lemon. That's why your mother didn't tell you." Stephy explained.

"I don't care, I told you Stephy." Lemon looked at Stephy with determination.

"All right, you win." Stephy surrendered.

Lemon became happy.

Then, they went to the direction of Marid Village. After it was dark, they decided to camp at the nearest forest.

In the middle of the forest they heard a deep growl. Stephy and Lemon looked at each other. It sound like it came from a big animal. Then, they decided to check it out. Normally, people will stay away from big animal, but, they were curious to know what kind of animal that could make that noise.

After they were near the source of the noise, then, they hid in the bushes. They were taken aback by what they saw. They saw 2 dragons, white and golden and there were a woman and a man stood between the dragons.

"So, it's true. Harmonia is in preparation for war." The man stated.

"Probably, they will attack a month later." The woman said.

"We're done for today, let's report to President Sheena." The man said.

"Wait." Lemon decided to meddle.

The man and woman looked shocked and prepare to battle with her.

"We mean no harm." Stephy then came out to stop the fight.

"That's true, you two from Toran, right." Lemon said.

"Who are you!" The woman demanded.

"Don't worry, we're not Harmonian." Stephy reassured.

The woman and man still looked tense.

"Can you give us a ride to Toran? I am looking for my mother." Lemon requested.

"Lemon, they're suspicious at us, you think they will willing to help us." Stephy said.

"Who are you two?" The man asked.

"My name is Amiyah II." Lemon pointed to Stephy. "And, she is my master Stephanie."

"Yeah, just like she said we are on a trip to Toran to find her mother." Stephy added. "Amiyah isn't it, your mother's name."

"Yes, that's right." Lemon nodded.

The man raised his eyebrows. "Amiyah? I meet her before." He looked at Lemon. "And, you do look like her."

"You met her!" Lemon exclaimed. "So, can you give us a ride?"

The woman and man looked at each other.

"Will it be all right?" The woman asked the man.

"It's all right." The man said.

"Thank you." Lemon thanked the man and woman.

"I am Futch, Vice Commander of Dragon Knight." The man introduced himself.

"I am Sharon, future captain of Dragon Knight." The woman grinned.

"Stop joking." Futch scolded her.

Sharon chuckled.

"All right, Amiyah II, you go with Sharon in her dragon, Light." Futch stated. "Stephanie, you go with me in my dragon, Bright."

They then mounted the dragon and flied. They passed Harmonia, and then, flied passed Dunan. They began to slow down when they arrived in Toran. Then, they landed in a city.

They dismount from the dragon. "Who would have thought, we will get to Toran this fast." Lemon remarked.

"And, we still haven't figure out how to find your mother." Stephy stated.

"I am sure she will appear sooner or later." Lemon stated.

"You think so? She didn't want you to find her, remember." Stephy reminded her.

"We will find another way." Lemon stated.

"So, basically, you ran away from home." Futch stated.

"Not really." Lemon defended.

"All right then, take care." Futch said, then, walked to a castle with Sharon.

Lemon watched they left. "Now what?" Stephy asked more to herself.

They walked out from the city.

"All right, first we better stay away from people." Lemon stated.

"Why?" Stephy asked.

"We need to hide until the war, if my mother finds me she will definitely send me back to Alma Kinan." Lemon explained. "When the war starts, at least my mother will be too busy to send me back."

"So, what are we planning to do, now?" Stephy asked.

"Like what we planned before. Camping in the forest." Lemon stated.

"Oh yes, I almost forget." Stephy remarked.

 **{G~S~III}**

They walked to the nearest forest and made a camp and a campfire. Lemon then stared at the campfire.

"Why are you staring at the fire?" Stephy asked curiously.

"Oh, it reminds me about the first time we met." Lemon explained. "You were dancing and the fire following your fingers movement."

Stephy smiled. "Marionette Dance. It's not an ordinary dance." Stephy added. "You made invisible strings with magic from your fingers and attach it to something and that thing will follow your fingers movement. It's not really a dance but more like a controlling spell. Well, I do like to use it for dancing."

"Did you learn that from the scroll?" Lemon asked.

"No, I developed it myself." Stephy answered.

"Teach me, please." Lemon begged.

"I plan to. You're my apprentice after all." Stephy stated.

Lemon exclaimed. "Yes!"

"All right, first make the strings." Stephy commanded.

Lemon concentrated her magic, then, yellow strings came out from her fingers.

"Good, then, attach it to the fire."

Lemon tried to make the strings moved to attach it to the campfire.

"Hot, hot, it's hot." Lemon ran in circle while the fire following her fingers movement.

"You will get used with it, now the fire will follow your fingers movement."

"What should I do to make the hot disappeared?" Lemon asked while running.

"Calm down, close your eyes and dance. Try to be one with the fire, that's way you will perfect the spell." Stephy commanded.

Lemon tried to calm down and closed her eyes. She then began to dance. Stephy observed her carefully and smiled.

Lemon looked so peaceful while dancing. Stephy continued to gaze at her beautiful dance.

After a while Lemon opened her eyes and stopped the dance.

"Hot, hot, why is it come back?" Lemon ran in circle again.

"If you want to stop you need to release the strings first." Stephy told her.

The strings then disappeared. Lemon looked relieved.

"Oh, finally." Lemon stated. "But, I couldn't make the strings invisible."

"You just need to practice." Stephy encouraged her.

Lemon fell to her knees. "I guess."

Stephy chuckled. "All right, time to sleep."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	11. Found Out

**5** **th** **October 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 11 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _If men could only know each other, they would neither idolize nor hate."  
_ _ **Elbert Hubbard**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Dance.**

Lemon tried to calm down and closed her eyes. She then began to dance. Stephy observed her carefully and smiled.

Lemon looked so peaceful while dancing. Stephy continued to gaze at her beautiful dance.

After a while Lemon opened her eyes and stopped the dance.

"Hot, hot, why is it come back?" Lemon ran in circle again.

"If you want to stop you need to release the strings first." Stephy told her.

The strings then disappeared. Lemon looked relieved.

"Oh, finally." Lemon stated. "But, I couldn't make the strings invisible."

"You just need to practice." Stephy encouraged her.

Lemon fell to her knees. "I guess."

Stephy chuckled. "All right, time to sleep."

 **Chapter 11. Found Out.**

In a room a boy with red hair was reading a book, while a middle age woman looked at him intensely. Until someone knocked the door and a man entered the room.

"Apple, Harmonia is approaching." The man informed.

Apple became tense. "Jerry, you stay here." She walked to the man. "Let's go, Caesar."

Apple and Caesar then left. Jerry stared at the door. He walked to the door and left the room. Then, He walked to another room.

 **{G~S~III}**

 **SY 488.**

A boy around 10 stood behind a door to eavesdrop the conversation that took place in the other side of the door.

"Caesar, why did you quit?" Someone sounded like an old man yelled.

"I am not suit with this tactician thing." A man replied with bored voice.

"CAESAR!" The old man yelled. "I thought you can live up to our families' name. Now, after you refused the marriage you quit become a tactician. You disappoint me."

"You're not disappointed in me. You only care about families' name not me. You're not even care about Albert's execution." Caesar remarked.

"That was his mistake." The old man stated.

"WHAT!" Caesar yelled. "You dare say that after he did those things to keep up with your expectation. Albert is death because he lived up to your expectation."

"Don't talk back to me Caesar, I am your father." The old man stated.

"Allow me to ask then, what kind of father are you." The boy heard footsteps, then, stayed away from the door. He saw his uncle stormed out from the room with angry face.

"COME BACK HERE, CAESAR." The old man yelled and walked out from the room.

 **{G~S~III}**

I walked to uncle's room and gazed to a table that was in there. I walked to it and opened the right drawer. I took something from the drawer. It was a letter. I opened the envelope and took out the paper, then, I read it.

' _Dear Caesar,_

 _When you received this letter, I was death. I asked Bishop Sasarai to send this letter to you after my execution. I doubt you will mourn my death. Not after you know I was behind the death of the girl you love. I know you won't forgive me even if I apologize. But, I do feel sorry to you Caesar. I confessed all I did because I can't stand the thought that I made you lost the love of your life. Even thought my death won't bring her back, I accept my death, because, I know I deserve it. Caesar, could you do me a favour? Please, take care of Jerry. Don't let him become like me._

 _Your Truly,_

 _Albert Silverberg._ '

 _I've read this letter many times, since I found it long times ago. I knew father wasn't the best of person. Although, uncle was never talking much about himself, I knew uncle was hurt by father's death, especially, the death of this girl they mentioned._

 _I don't know if I hate my father or not. But, I know I care for uncle. He had done so much for me after all._

I put the letter back in the drawer and looked outside from the window. Almost no one in the city except the soldiers, the people either hid in their house or at the battlefield. Then, my eyes caught 2 girls walked around the city.

What they are doing in the city? They are supposed to be at home, where the adults want children to stay.

I decided to check them out. So, I left my home. Lady Apple and uncle will definitely scold me later. I approached them slowly.

"Stephy, we are being followed." I surprised with the blonde girl words. Did I get found out?

"I know. Can you drag him here, Lemon?" The girl with ebony hair stated.

"Sure." The blonde girl walked to my hiding spot. She then smirked at me.

"I got you, redhead." She remarked.

Then, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the other girl. In her right hand I could see a yellow bracelet with lemon fruits pattern on it.

The girl with ebony hair observed me.

"Why did you follow us?" She demanded.

"Because, you are children, you are supposed to be at home." I stated.

"That's the same for you." She talked back.

"So, what are you two doing here in the middle of a war?" I demanded.

"That's none of your concern." She stated.

"What!" I snarled.

"Just go back to your home and pretend you never see us." She stated. "Let's go, Lemon."

I almost forgot about the other girl. Then, I realized we were still holding hand. I looked at her. That's when I saw she has lime green eyes. She also looked at me curiously. And, I felt my face flamed.

She laughed. "Stupid redhead." She then let go of my hand and left with the other girl.

I was left standing there in confusion with what just happen. Then, I decided to back before Lady Apple and uncle found out I left.

 **{G~S~III}**

Meanwhile with the girl, Lemon was still laughing from previous encounter.

"Why did you become so excited?" Stephy asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lemon brushed it off.

"All right, after hiding in the forest for maybe a month, finally the war begins. Then, what is our next plan?" Stephy asked.

"I don't know." Lemon said still laughing.

Stephy raised her eyebrows. "That's so unlike you, you usually the one with the brain."

"I just can't think of anything right now." Lemon stated still laughing.

"And, just what are you laughing at?" Stephy became curious.

"The redhead." Lemon slowly stopped laughing.

"What's with him?" Stephy looked curious.

"Don't you see his face became as red as his hair? And, that's really fun to laugh at." Lemon explained.

"All right, for now just laugh as loud as you can and as long as you want. After that, think about our next plan." Stephy stated.

"I don't think I can laugh anymore." Lemon said.

"You sure, think about his red face again." Stephy stated.

Then, that's it, Lemon was laughing again nonstop.

Few minutes afterwards, Lemon's laugh started to die out.

"You satisfied." Stephy looked at her intensely with her hands folded under her chest.

"Yes, yes." Lemon finally stopped laughing.

Stephy sighed. "I almost bored waiting for your laughing to die out."

"Sorry, I never get this excited before." Lemon reasoned.

"All right, can you think about our next plan now?" Stephy asked.

Lemon began to think. "All right, maybe we should sneak into the president's place."

"Are you crazy! They will put us in jail." Stephy protested.

"All right, all right, I am just kidding." Lemon smiled mischievously.

"A bad timing for a joke I must say." Stephy remarked.

Lemon talked again "All right, why don't we sneak into..."

Stephy cut in. "I don't want we do any criminal activity."

Lemon looked disappointed. "Oh, come on."

"Lemon, did you always misbehave like this?" Stephy asked more to herself.

"Not always." Lemon smirked.

"Back to the topic, what's our next plan?" Stephy reminded her.

"For now, just observe the battle." Lemon was back to her serious mood.

"All right, we better stay hidden. We don't want any more hindrance." Stephy stated.

"Sure, no problem." Lemon exclaimed.

 **{G~S~III}**

Meanwhile at the entrance of the city, Caesar stood there with Apple. They were observing the battle that took place miles away from there.

Suddenly, someone in black rope appeared in front of them. Caesar and Apple looked tense.

"It's me." The one with the black rope.

That was Amiyah. "Why did you wear that rope?" Apple asked.

"I am under cover, remember, if I was seen, Master Sasarai will be in danger." Amiyah stated.

"How was the battle?" Caesar asked.

"Harmonia decided to retreat for now." Amiyah replied worriedly.

"Why did you look worried?" Apple asked.

"They are holding back, they are supposed to be stronger than this." Amiyah informed.

Amiyah vanished suddenly.

"It's really annoying that she just vanish like that." Caesar stated in annoyance.

"Well, just like what she said, she is under cover. She isn't supposed to be seen. She was kind enough to let us see her." Apple stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caesar remarked.

"Oh, nothing." Apple smiled knowingly.

Apple was about to enter the city when she caught sight of 2 girls outside the city, then, they suddenly vanished. Apple blinked at that. She decided to brush it off.

Amiyah appeared in the nearest forest she held a hand in both of her hand. She removed her hood and stared at the 2 girls she brought with her.

"Just as I thought, you will come here, my sweet Lemon." Amiyah said with a smile.

Lemon hugged her. "I miss you."

"I am sorry for everything." Amiyah hugged her back.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Lemon said.

Then, they pulled away. Amiyah looked at the other girl.

"And, who is this?" Amiyah asked.

"Nice to meet you, my name Stephanie, I am Lemon's master." Stephanie introduced herself.

Amiyah raised her eyebrows. "Master? What do you mean?"

"I learn magic from her, mother. It's true she is my master. She is also a great magician." Lemon stated.

Amiyah observed Stephanie. "Well, it's must be hard to take care of Lemon, isn't it."

"You bet." Stephanie remarked.

"Hey, how mean." Lemon remarked.

"Lady Amiyah, Lemon had told me everything. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Stephanie informed.

Amiyah smiled. "Thank you."

Amiyah looked at Lemon with scary look. Lemon shivered at that.

"So, can you explain why you left Alma Kinan." Amiyah demanded.

Lemon stammered. "Well... mhmm... to... find... you."

"I told you to stay." Amiyah reminded her.

"I know, but, I can't." Lemon defended.

Amiyah sighed. "How did you know I am here?"

"I heard about the war. I though you will be here, because, Toran is your hometown." Lemon explained.

"How did you know Toran is my hometown?" Amiyah became curious.

"I saw Toran's flag in the photo you left in the journal." Lemon smirked.

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that photo." Amiyah stated. "All right then, I will let you stay here, but, stay away from the war."

"Mother, there is still something you haven't told me." Lemon stated.

Amiyah blinked. "What is it?"

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	12. Get Hanged

**5** **th** **November 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 12 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _Hate hurts the hater more'n the hated."  
 **Madeleine L'Engle**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Found Out.**

"I told you to stay." Amiyah reminded her.

"I know, but, I can't." Lemon defended.

Amiyah sighed. "How did you know I am here?"

"I heard about the war. I though you will be here, because, Toran is your hometown." Lemon explained.

"How did you know Toran is my hometown?" Amiyah became curious.

"I saw Toran's flag in the photo you left in the journal." Lemon smirked.

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that photo." Amiyah stated. "All right then, I will let you stay here, but, stay away from the war."

"Mother, there is still something you haven't told me." Lemon stated.

Amiyah blinked. "What is it?"

 **Chapter 12. Get Hanged.**

Apple walked to the city after the battle was over. She walked towards the castle and went to the audience room. She could hear some voices there. She knew right now the president was talking to the generals about the battle. She waited outside until they came out.

Few hours later the generals came out, then, she walked inside. But, inside she saw someone else besides the president. That was Amiyah.

The president looked at her. "Hi, Apple."

"So, how was the battle?" Apple asked.

"Nothing serious, I afraid they are holding back." The president looked worried.

"Do you know something?" Apple asked Amiyah.

"No, I don't." Amiyah replied.

"They must have a card up their sleeve." A new voice appeared.

They looked around and found a girl besides Amiyah. Amiyah looked furious.

"Why are you here!" Amiyah demanded.

"I follow you." The girl answered.

"I told you to stay away from the war." Amiyah told her.

"I am not in the middle of a war." The girl defended.

"You are, my Amiyah." Amiyah stated.

"Wow, that's must be the first time I heard you call me like that." The girl stated.

"Back to the question, why are you here?" Amiyah asked.

"I kind of bored, I just remember I had read all the books I stole." The girl stated.

"You stole books!" Amiyah looked furious.

The girl slapped her forehead. "I shouldn't have said that."

"From whom you stole it." Amiyah demanded.

"Well, from... Sasarai." The girl looked scared.

"WHAT!" Amiyah yelled. "Now, you did it, I will hang you."

The girl looked pale. "NO, please, I beg you. At least I told him I stole it."

Amiyah raised her eyebrows. "That's even weirder. You told him that you stole his books. Why don't you just ask him?"

"Where is the fun in it?" The girl stated.

Amiyah glared at her. "Go back, I will hang you later."

The girl begged. "But..."

"Now." Amiyah commanded.

The girl became tense. "Yes, mother." The girl then disappeared.

The room became silence. Then, Apple broke the silence.

"You have a daughter." Apple asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I have." Amiyah answered.

"So, you're married. You said you love Caesar." Apple said more to herself.

"I did love him." Amiyah stated. "I will excuse myself then, I have a daughter to hang." She then disappeared.

Apple looked disappointed. "I am sorry that your match-making's plot is ruin." The president joked.

Apple glared at the president. "Shut up."

 **{G~S~III}**

Meanwhile in the forest, where Lemon and Stephanie made a camp, Stephanie was reading the book Lemon stole to kill the time. Then, Lemon appeared there with pale face.

"Stephy, help me." Lemon looked at her pleadingly.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked.

"Mother will hang me." Lemon replied.

Stephanie looked surprised. "Why?"

"I told her I stole Sasarai's books. It was a slip of the tongue." Lemon explained.

"You deserve to get hanged." Stephanie back to the book she read.

Then, Amiyah appeared there.

"Oh no, someone help me." Lemon said to no one.

Amiyah looked at Lemon intensely. "Prepare to be hanged my sweet Lemon."

Lemon took some stepped back, while, Amiyah remained in her place. 4 darts appeared in Amiyah hand. Then, the darts glowed with green light and flied towards Lemon.

"NO." Lemon ran while screaming.

The darts made a square pattern on the air and caught Lemon. The darts brought her up and it stopped in a tree, which made Lemon got stuck in the tree.

Stephanie watched what happened in awe.

"Lemon did tell me what it means to get hanged by you." Stephanie stated. "Still, that's so awesome. You think you can teach me that, Lady Amiyah. In case, you know when someone misbehaves again."

"No, Stephy, you're so mean." Lemon protested from the tree.

"How long will she get stuck in there." Stephanie asked.

"As long as I want, I put magic on the darts, so it will let go whenever I want. And, the square pattern is a magic barrier, so, no one can attack her or save her." Amiyah explained.

Amiyah then remember something. "So, what books she stole?"

"She stole 2 books, first 'The History of Harmonia' and second 'The History of Toran'." Stephy answered.

Amiyah looked at Lemon. "Why did you have to steal that? I already taught you histories."

Lemon pouted. "I just feel like it."

Amiyah slapped her forehead. "This is so embarrassing, why did you have to become so much like me?"

"That's simple, I am your daughter. Well, more than a daughter." Lemon answered.

"How I should apologize to Master Sasarai now?" Amiyah asked more to herself.

"I don't think he's mad at all." Lemon stated.

Amiyah sighed and walked away. "You will be freed 2 hours from now."

Stephanie then walked away too.

"Hey, Stephy, don't leave me alone. Where are you going anyway?" Lemon talked from the tree.

"Well, we ran out of potch, remember, I need to find a job." Stephanie stated.

Then, Stephanie left Lemon got stuck alone in the tree. Stephanie then walked towards the city and looked around. Until, she realized something.

"All right, why did you follow me again?" Stephanie turned to find a boy with red hair and emerald eyes.

"I am just curious, where is the blonde?" The boy looked around.

"If you looking for Lemon, she isn't here, she gets stuck in a tree." Stephanie stated.

The boy raised his eyebrows. "Get stuck in a tree? What does that mean?"

"It's mean exactly how I said it." Stephanie answered.

"I still don't understand." The boy stated.

"That's none of my concern, now go away." Stephanie walked away.

Stephanie left the boy. But, the boy still followed her. She decided to let him be and went to an inn.

Inside the inn she talked to the owner. "Can I have a job?"

"Sorry, kid, we don't have any open job right now." The inn's owner said.

Stephanie sighed. "All right, thank you."

Stephanie went to a store and talked to the owner. "Do you have a job for me?"

The owner looked at her. "Sorry, we don't have any job for you."

Stephanie looked disappointed. "Fine, thank you."

Stephanie left the store, where she found the boy stood there.

"I don't think you will find a job right now." The boy stated.

"May I ask why?"

"We are in the middle of a war." The boy stated.

"Oh, so, that's why. But, I don't care about that. I need a job." Stephanie told him.

"You can work at my house." The boy suggested.

"What's kind of job?" Stephanie asked.

"A maid, maybe." The boy answered.

"That does seem good enough." Stephanie said. "Why did you help me?"

Stephanie looked at him suspiciously. "In exchange, the blonde work at my house too."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows. "What do you want with Lemon?"

"I kind of want revenge for laughing at me before." The boy stated.

"I don't think that will be easy." Stephanie informed him.

"I open for challenge. So, do you take my offer?" The boy asked.

"I don't know. Will you treat us badly?" Stephanie became suspicious.

"No, I will play fair and square." The boy reassured.

"I have to tell Lemon first." Stephanie said.

"Come to my house tomorrow if you accept the job." The boy said. "That's my house."

Stephanie looked at the mansion he just pointed at. "I should have guessed you're a rich boy. Won't you parents get angry at you?"

"My uncle is my only family and I am sure he doesn't mind to have 2 extra maids." The boy stated.

"All right then, I will go talk to Lemon." Stephanie then walked away.

After Stephanie left, the boy smirked. "I hope you open for challenge, Lemon. You sure have a weird name." The boy muttered under his breath.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	13. Mother-Daughter Problem

**5** **th** **December 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 13 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _It is a curious subject of observation and inquiry, whether hatred and love be not the same thing at bottom. Each, in its utmost development, supposes a high degree of intimacy and heart-knowledge; each renders one individual dependent for the food of_ _his_ _affections and spiritual life upon another; each leaves the passionate lover, or the no less passionate hater, forlorn and desolate by the withdrawal of his object."  
 **Nathaniel Hawthorne, The Scarlet Letter**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Get Hanged.**

"I have to tell Lemon first." Stephanie said.

"Come to my house tomorrow if you accept the job." The boy said. "That's my house."

Stephanie looked at the mansion he just pointed at. "I should have guessed you're a rich boy. Won't you parents get angry at you?"

"My uncle is my only family and I am sure he doesn't mind to have 2 extra maids." The boy stated.

"All right then, I will go talk to Lemon." Stephanie then walked away.

After Stephanie left, the boy smirked. "I hope you open for challenge, Lemon. You sure have a weird name." The boy muttered under his breath.

 **Chapter 13. Mother-Daughter Problem.**

In a mansion, 2 girls were talking to a man in a living room.

"So, you said that, my nephew offered you a job." The man said.

The 2 girls nodded.

"All right, you two can become a maid." The man said. "What is your name?"

"I am Stephanie."

"My name is Amiyah II."

The man raised his eyebrows. "You have a weird name."

"I know." Amiyah II stated.

"All right, my name is Caesar Silverberg."

Amiyah II raised her eyebrows. "So, what is your nephew's name?"

"He is Jerry." Caesar answered. "You can start tomorrow. For now, you can look around."

Caesar then left them. Amiyah II stared at his retreating form.

"Did he the same Caesar in the journal?" Amiyah II asked to herself.

"What are you talking about, Lemon?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, nothing." Amiyah II replied.

 _He is Caesar. He got red hair just like what mother wrote in the journal. And the boy, Jerry is his nephew. That's mean he is Albert's son. He is the son of a man mother hate._

 **{G~S~III}**

 **Few days ago.**

I was stuck in a tree without anything to do. This is why I hate got hanged. Then, I heard footsteps. That was Stephy. She looked at me.

"Lemon, we get a job." Stephy said with hesitation.

Why would she become hesitated?

"So, what's kind of job?" I asked.

"Maid." She replied shortly.

"So, what's the problem? You looked hesitated." I asked.

"Remember the red hair boy that you laughed at." She stated.

How could I forget about him? Its make me want to laugh again.

"What's about him?" I asked.

"He is the one who offered us the job at his house."

I surprised at that. "Seriously."

"Yes, but..." She trailed off.

"So, there is a catch, huh." I guessed.

"Well, sort of, he wants you to work too at his house."

"Just that." I felt suspicious.

"Well, he said he want to get revenge on you for laughing at him."

"Oh, is that so."

"He did say he won't treat us badly. He said he will play fair and square."

"Fine, I take his challenge." I felt excited.

"You sure you will be all right." Stephanie looked worried.

"Of course, I always open for challenge."

 **{G~S~III}**

 **Present.**

We walked around the house. Then, I heard some voice. I went to it and arrived in front of a door. I tried to eavesdrop.

"You did well, Jerry." Someone sounded like a woman said.

"Of course, that was easy." Someone else sounded like a boy said.

"All right, we're done today. I will back tomorrow." The woman said.

I heard footsteps and stayed away from the door. I didn't bother to hide. The woman looked at me. She looked familiar, where did I see her?

She approached me and downed to my height. "Aren't you Miss Amiyah's daughter?"

Oh yes, I saw her that time. But, wait a minute I've seen her somewhere else, but, where?

"Yes, I am." I finally said.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Amiyah II." I answered.

"You have the same name with you mother?" She looked confused.

I smiled. "Yes, I know it's weird."

She looked at Stephy who was standing not far from there.

"Is that your friend?" She pointed at Stephy.

"That's Stephanie, my master."

"Master? Now, that's weird." She replied.

I chuckled. "I know, she only 2 years older than me. I learn magic from her."

"Why don't you learn magic from your mother?" She asked.

"Well, mother don't want me become a magician."

"Are you a magician, now?"

"Yes, I am."

"Won't she mad at you?"

"No, it's my decision. Mother respects my decision as long as I am happy." She looked surprised. "Besides, I think mother already knew I will end up like her."

She smiled. "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I start to work here tomorrow."

"Why you have to work?" She looked confused.

"Why else, I need money?" I said matter-of-factly.

"Why don't you ask your mother?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think so. I wasn't listening to her command to stay at home. I bet she won't even know I work here." I added. "Well, she did say I have to learn to take care of myself and I am pretty good at it."

"You're pretty good with making trouble I must say." I surprised at that comment.

Stephanie walked to me. "Did you have to say that Stephy?"

Stephanie chuckled. "Well, that's the true."

I pouted and looked at the woman. "So, who are you?"

"My name is Apple, I am Jerry's tutor." Apple introduced herself.

I stared at the room where Jerry was. "Oh, so that redhead is your student."

As if on cue, Jerry came out from the room. And, we got on staring contest or more like glaring contest.

"So, you took my challenge." Jerry said arrogantly.

"Of course, prepare to lose." I said confidently.

We continued the glaring contest.

 **{G~S~III}**

"What happened between them?" Apple asked Stephanie.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I am not sure, it just that something happened, then, Jerry face turned red and she laughed at him nonstop. Then, Jerry offered us a job here. He said he want to get revenge on her. Well, that's what happened I think."

"Did Caesar know?" Apple asked more to herself.

"I don't think so." Stephanie replied.

After Amiyah II and Jerry finished with their glaring contest, Stephanie dragged Amiyah II out the mansion and back to their camp in the forest. At their camp a woman was waiting for them.

"Where did you two come from?" She asked.

"From the Silverberg's mansion." Amiyah II answered nonchalantly.

The woman eyes widened at her words. "What are you two doing there?"

"We got a job there." Amiyah II answered.

The woman looked shocked. "What! You work there, how long?"

"We just got the job, we start tomorrow." Amiyah II answered.

"Good grief!" The woman remarked.

"What's the matter, mother?" Amiyah II asked.

The woman put a hand on her forehead.

"My sweet Lemon, you know what you just did? You work for a man I want to avoid. That what you just did." The woman stated.

"So, it's true, he is the same Caesar in the journal." Amiyah II stated.

"So, that's the problem." Stephanie finally talked. "That Caesar is the man you love. Lady Amiyah."

Amiyah nodded. "Yes, now you work for him."

"Well, it can be that bad." Amiyah II stated.

"I hope." Amiyah stated.

Amiyah II grinned. "Well, I understand now, why you like to stare at his face?"

"Really, you're only 12, you sure you understand something like that." Amiyah stated.

"Don't underestimate your daughter, especially in my case." Amiyah II said.

"All right, so, what is it?" Amiyah asked.

Amiyah II chuckled. "He has a not-so-smart look that fun to laugh at."

Amiyah chuckled. "You got it right." She added. "You know what even funnier."

Amiyah II laughed. "I know, when his face turned as red as his hair."

Amiyah laughed. "That's right."

Stephanie only looked at them. "Mother-daughter problem." She remarked.

Amiyah laughter died out when she realized something.

"Wait a minute, how did you know about the 'red face' part?" Amiyah asked. "Did you ever see his face become red?"

Amiyah II laughter died out too. "Not Caesar, but I did see Jerry's face become red."

Amiyah raised her eyebrows. "Jerry? What happened between you two?"

"We only got on a fight, that's all." Amiyah stated. "And, mother. Is jerry Albert's son?"

"I supposed so, Caesar only has one sibling." Amiyah stated.

"Oh, so he really is Albert's son." Amiyah II narrowed her eyes.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	14. Falling into the Same Hole

**5** **th** **January 2017**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 14 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _I imagine one of the reasons people cling to their hates so stubbornly is because they sense, once hate is gone, they will be forced to deal with pain."  
 **James Baldwin, The Fire Next Time**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Mother-Daughter Problem.**

Stephanie only looked at them. "Mother-daughter problem." She remarked.

Amiyah laughter died out when she realized something.

"Wait a minute, how did you know about the 'red face' part?" Amiyah asked. "Did you ever see his face become red?"

Amiyah II laughter died out too. "Not Caesar, but I did see Jerry's face become red."

Amiyah raised her eyebrows. "Jerry? What happened between you two?"

"We only got on a fight, that's all." Amiyah stated. "And, mother. Is jerry Albert's son?"

"I supposed so, Caesar only has one sibling." Amiyah stated.

"Oh, so he really is Albert's son." Amiyah II narrowed her eyes.

 **Chapter 14. Falling into the Same Hole.**

In the audience room several people had a discussion with the president.

A woman with yellow dress talked. "I just got a message from Master Sasarai about Harmonia's next plan."

"What is it?" The president asked.

"Well, it turned out that, the previous attack just a decoy. They've their army stationed around the Kwaba Fortress that time to prepare to subdue it." The woman with the yellow dress explained. "If they get the Kwaba Fortress, then, that will make it hard to get in touch with Gouran Region."

"Miss Amiyah, when will they attack Kwaba?" A middle age woman asked.

"Since the previous attack was just 3 days ago, I think they will ready to attack again tomorrow." Amiyah speculated.

"Is that's all." A man with red hair stated.

"Do you have a problem, Sir Caesar?" Amiyah asked with annoyance.

Before he could say something, someone else talked.

"Don't you have any information about their number?"

They looked around to find a girl stood besides Amiyah. Amiyah looked chafed by the girl sudden appearance.

Amiyah downed to the girl's height. "So, how was my Amiyah doing today?"

Amiyah smiled at her but the girl shivered at that.

"Well, I am doing all right." The girl answered while shivered.

Then, Amiyah expression changed into terrifying look. She stood up.

"For god's sake, Amiyah II, stay away from the war." Amiyah said almost screamed.

Amiyah II took several stepped back. "Forgive me, for my intrusion."

Amiyah became softened. "All right, care to tell me what are you doing here, again?"

Amiyah II narrowed her eyes. "I just want to stay away from my enemy."

Amiyah raised her eyebrows. "Enemy? Who?"

"Don't mind that, just some arrogant boy." Amiyah II answered.

"Don't you have a job?" Amiyah stated.

"Nothing will happen for a while." Amiyah II stated.

"You want to get fired by him." Amiyah indicated Caesar who stared at them. "Not that I mind you get fired."

"All right, see you later, mother." Amiyah II disappeared.

Amiyah looked at Caesar who looked shocked at Amiyah II last words.

"You can fire her if you want." Amiyah stated.

"She is your daughter?" Caesar's face full in disbelief.

"Yes, she is." Amiyah replied nonchalantly.

"Wait! Your daughter work for Caesar." The president looked confused.

"I also don't know at first." Amiyah stated. "Well, I will excuse myself then." She then disappeared.

Caesar face still looked shocked. "I will take my leave too." Then he left the room.

"You know, it become somewhat interesting." The president stated.

The middle age woman only rolled her eyes.

 **{G~S~III}**

Caesar left the castle and walked to his home.

" _So, she got a daughter, they does resemble each other, why don't I see it before._ " Caesar thought.

Caesar opened the door to his home and he was greeted by a girl.

"Welcome home Master Caesar, I am sorry for what happened just now. Please, don't fire me." Amiyah II stood there with a big smile on her face.

Caesar stared at her for a while, then, said. "It's fine."

"Thank you, Master Caesar. I won't do it again." Amiyah II bowed at him.

Caesar walked passed her and left. Then, a girl approached Amiyah II.

"You really are an expert to talk everyone into to let you off the hook."

"Of course, that's Lemon for you, Stephy." Amiyah II gave her a thump.

"Yes, everyone except your mother." Stephy continued.

"I am still working on that." Amiyah stated.

"So, what happened between you and Jerry?" Stephy said to change the subject.

 **{G~S~III}**

 **Few hours ago.**

In the kitchen, Amiyah II was enjoying her time cleaning the dishes, until a maid approached her and poked her shoulder.

Amiyah II turned her face to look at the maid. "Young Master Jerry called you."

Amiyah II raised her eyebrows. "All right."

Amiyah II left the kitchen and walked to Jerry's room. She stopped in front of the door. The door was slightly opened she opened it then hurriedly moved back.

That's when a really big book fell on the floor. The book would have hit her if she didn'tmove back. Amiyah II picked up the book with a little difficulty.

"You want me to put it back in library, Young Master Jerry." She said to the boy who stood in front of her with glare.

Amiyah II smirked. "You shouldn't do that to book, Young Master Jerry."

"You won't get away next time." Jerry stated.

"All right then."

Amiyah II left the room and went to the library and put the big book on the shelf. Then, she went back to the kitchen to wash the dishes back. But, she was stopped by a maid again.

"Young Master Jerry wants you to bring this cake to the living room." The maid handed her a big plate with a big cake on it.

"All right." Amiyah II left difficultly.

Amiyah II arrived at the living room after some minute. She stopped to look around the room, there was no Jerry there.

She continued to walk to the table to put the cake there, until, she was tripped. She fell to her face. She hurriedly looked up and found the cake was about to land on the couch. She directed her finger to the cake and the cake stopped midair.

Amiyah II looked relieved. With her magic she put the cake on the table. She looked behind and found Jerry stood there with surprised face.

"You're a magician." Jerry stated with surprised face.

"The cake almost goes to waste. You shouldn't do that to food, Young Master Jerry." Amiyah II Stated.

Amiyah II left the living room while Jerry still stared at her with disbelieved.

"Wait." Amiyah II stopped her track and turned around.

"Stay here and serve me the cake." Jerry ordered.

Amiyah II walked to the table where the cake was and pulled a chair to Jerry. She cut the cake and gave him the cake.

"Bring to me the big book." Jerry commanded.

Amiyah II walked hurriedly to the library and picked up the big book and carried it to the living room with difficulty.

Amiyah II gave Jerry the book with a tired face. "All right then, how about we study for a while." Jerry said arrogantly.

Amiyah II raised her eyebrows. "You want to test my knowledge? Bring it on."

"On what years was the established of Toran?" Jerry asked cockily.

Amiyah II smirked. "That's easy, it's on SY 457."

Jerry looked pissed. "The next question won't be easy. Who is the first emperor of Scarlet Moon Empire?"

"It's Kranach Rugner." Amiyah II answered boredly.

Jerry looked pissed. "Can we just get it over with, it's useless you know. I am an expert in history." Amiyah II taunted.

Jerry glared at her. "You don't believe me. Fine, it's time for my question." Amiyah II stated. "Why did Emperor Barbarossa lose in the war?"

"He was defeated by the rebellion, then, jumped off from the top of the castle." Jerry answered.

"No, he lost because he fell in love with the Court Magician, Windy, who only used him." Amiyah II stated.

"What!" Jerry protested. "That's ridiculous." Jerry protested.

"It isn't ridiculous. You just don't want to admit that you lose." Amiyah II stated.

"Your answer is ridiculous."

"Nope, you wrong."

Jerry stood up abruptly which made the chair fell and cause Jerry to lost his balance and fell on Amiyah II who stood in front of him, then, both of them fell on the floor.

"You jerk." Amiyah II slapped him hard on the cheek and disappeared.

Before she disappeared, Jerry could see her face reddened. He got his revenge, but, he didn't feel satisfied at all, he felt something else.

 **{G~S~III}**

 **Present.**

"So, he fell on you and accidentally kissed your cheek." Stephanie said.

Amiyah II looked away while her face reddened. Her expression was the mixture of pissed and embarrassed.

"That stupid redhead will pay for it." Amiyah II stated.

Amiyah II then walked away from Stephanie. Stephanie gazed at her retreating form.

"Can't she see that slowly she fall into the same hole her mother fell before?" Stephanie stated.

Inside a room Jerry kept an eye secretly at Amiyah II, while rubbing his red cheek.

"Shouldn't I be happy, I got my revenge on her and make her felt embarrassed just like what she did to me?" Jerry said to himself.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	15. Next Plan

**5** **th** **February 2017**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 15 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _Animals don't hate, and we're supposed to be better than them."  
_ ** _Elvis Presley_**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Falling into the Same Hole.**

"So, he fell on you and accidentally kissed your cheek." Stephanie said.

Amiyah II looked away while her face reddened. Her expression was the mixture of pissed and embarrassed.

"That stupid redhead will pay for it." Amiyah II stated.

Amiyah II then walked away from Stephanie. Stephanie gazed at her retreating form.

"Can't she see that slowly she fall into the same hole her mother fell before?" Stephanie stated.

Inside a room Jerry kept an eye secretly at Amiyah II, while rubbing his red cheek.

"Shouldn't I be happy, I got my revenge on her and make her felt embarrassed just like what she did to me?" Jerry said to himself.

 **Chapter 15. Next Plan.**

In a room a boy with red hair was reading a book seriously, there were many books on his desk. A middle age woman looked at him weirdly.

"Jerry, you look more serious than usual." The woman commented.

"Lady Apple, you think why Emperor Barbarossa lost in the war?" Jerry asked while still looking at the book.

Apple raised her eyebrows. "Wasn't it because the rebellion defeated him?"

"Couldn't it be because he fell in love with his Court Magician, Windy, who was using him?" He asked while still focused on the book.

Apple looked surprised. "Where did you read that?"

"Someone told me." Jerry answered. "But, I can't find that on all the books I've read."

"Who told you about that?" Apple asked.

"Never mind that." Jerry stated.

"Jerry, there are some things that couldn't be found in book." Apple stated.

Jerry turned around to face Apple. "Really, that can't be."

"Well, you will understand someday." Apple stated.

"Oh, fine." Jerry was looking at the book again.

Apple became confused with Jerry's behaviour and left him with the book. She walked to the living room. There she saw Amiyah II got scolded by an older maid.

"You think what are you doing? You shouldn't get on a fight with Young Master Jerry."

"I am sorry." Amiyah II apologized.

"Go back to work." The maid ordered her.

"Yes, madam." Amiyah II then left.

Apple approached the maid. "What happened between Amiyah II and Jerry?"

"I heard that she got on an argument with Young Master Jerry yesterday."

"What kind of argument?" Apple asked.

"I don't know, but, they said something about Emperor Barbarossa." The maid said. "I will excuse myself, Lady Apple."

The maid then left Apple with her own thought.

 **{G~S~III}**

Apple left the house and went to the city entrance. She stopped near the entrance, when she saw Caesar and someone with black robe stood there.

Caesar saw the battle at Kwaba through his binocular.

"This is bad, we're losing." Caesar informed.

"It isn't over yet." The one with the black robe materialised a rod and swung it.

There could hear a very loud noise and scream came from the battle.

"Harmonian army fell into a ravine?" Caesar sounded surprised while looking through his binocular.

"That's serve them right." The one with the black robe remarked.

Caesar looked at the one with the black robe. "Why don't you remove your hood?"

"I afraid you will go into shock again."

"What do you mean?"

"I know about the masked magician."

Caesar looked shocked. "You see, you're in shock now." The one with the black robe stated.

"I've get over her." Caesar stated.

"That's kind of expected."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a man after all, you need a woman. It's kind of surprised me you're still single."

"Shut up, you're the one who married here." Caesar retorted.

The one with the black robe laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Caesar demanded.

"You, what else."

Caesar looked pissed. "With whom you're married anyway, it is Sasarai?"

"You said you heard me talked in my sleep, you should have know I only love Master Sasarai as a father. It will be weird for me to marry him."

"I did hear that. I thought you change." Caesar stated.

The one with the black robe removed her hood. Caesar looked at the woman with lime green eyes and wore a green hat, so, he could only see her chestnut fringe.

"What will you do if somehow the masked magician is still alive?" The woman asked more like a statement than a question.

Caesar looked confused. "I don't know."

"That's a rare answer from a tactician." The woman stated.

"You confused me, she is death, I can't answer a question like that, and it's just..." Caesar trailed off.

"Doesn't make sense." She continued. "You're right, that doesn't make sense."

She put the hood back. "Have a good talk with your former tutor." Then she left.

Caesar raised his eyebrows at her words. Then, Apple walked to him.

"I wonder how long she knew I was listening." Apple wondered.

"You're listening!" Caesar looked surprised.

"Caesar, I think you need to stay away from her." Apple suddenly said.

"Huh, why?" Caesar looked confused.

"Don't you realize you starting to fall for her, remembers Caesar, she is off-limit." Apple explained.

"Did I really fall for her?" Caesar asked more to himself.

"Yes, whether it is because she reminds you of the masked magician or not, I am not sure." Apple said.

"I still don't understand, why did she ask that question?" Caesar looked confused.

"You mean about what if the masked magician still alive?" Apple asked.

"Yes, it is possible that she does live through that execution." Caesar asked more to himself. "It is possible?"

Apple gave him a sympathy look. "I don't know, Caesar."

 **{G~S~III}**

Meanwhile with the woman with the black robe, she was at Amiyah II's camp. She sat on the ground and removed her hood and revealed that she was crying.

"I shouldn't have said that, what was I thinking?" She said to herself.

"Lady Amiyah, are you all right?"

Amiyah looked at the girl with hazel eyes and long ebony hair in a high ponytail. She looked at Amiyah with concerned.

Amiyah washed away her tears. "Stephanie, where is Lemon?"

"She is still at work, she get punished because she got on a fight with Jerry." Stephanie told her.

"What happened?" Amiyah asked.

Stephanie sat in front of Amiyah. "Somehow they got on an argument, then, Jerry lost his balance and fell on Lemon and accidentally kissed her cheek. Then, Lemon slapped him."

Amiyah laughed. "That reminded me when Caesar hugged me, and then, I slapped him."

Stephanie gave her a worried look. "Lady Amiyah, shouldn't you be worried about Lemon."

Amiyah looked at Stephanie with confusion.

Stephanie sighed. "Both of you really are clueless." Stephanie stated. "Can't you see Lemon is falling for Jerry it's slowly but surely?"

Amiyah blinked at that. "Really?"

"Yes, I am definitely sure."

"Well, if that is mean to happen, then, I can't prevent it." Amiyah stated. "I always fail to prevent Lemon to do something she wants."

"Both of you really are similar." Stephanie remarked.

"That was an understatement." Amiyah stated. "Stephanie, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Stephanie looked curious.

"It's about why I want Lemon to stay away from the war." Amiyah informed.

 **{G~S~III}**

Back to Apple and Caesar, they were walking to the castle to inform the president that they managed to defend the Kwaba Fortress.

They went into the audience room.

"So, how was the battle?" The president asked.

"We win." Apple answered.

Amiyah then appeared there. "Well, it's good that all of you are here."

"Why is that?" Caesar asked.

"I got message from Master Sasarai." Amiyah informed.

"What is it this time?" The president asked.

"Well, they planned to attack Pannu Yakuta." Amiyah informed.

They were looked surprised.

"Why would they attack Pannu Yakuta?" Caesar asked. "Weren't their target Gregminster?"

"Yes, Pannu Yakuta is far away from here." Apple added.

"I think that's exactly why they choose Pannu Yakuta." Amiyah stated.

"Why you think so?" The president asked.

"Because around Pannu Yakuta is the home of dwarves, elves and kobolds, it's an open secret that they don't get along with human very well. So, Harmonia won't get in trouble to subdue it. Also, if they manage to get it we will lose the alliances with dwarves, elves and kobolds and that will be a really great lost for our side." Amiyah explained.

"You're right." Caesar agreed.

"So, how will we counter them?" The president asked.

Amiyah smiled. "Don't worry, that's the reason I am here to make sure Harmonia don't touch Toran."

"You mean?" Caesar asked.

"I will join the battle." Amiyah told them.

"That's dangerous." Apple stated.

"Do you think I am just a messenger here, I am a magician, remember." Amiyah stated.

"I will observe the battle from Elven Village." Caesar informed.

"Won't that be dangerous for you, unlike me you can't fight?" Amiyah stated.

"I am willing to take that risk." Caesar stated.

"Listen, Sir Caesar, if Toran lost you, the possibility of our victory will be decreased." Amiyah reasoned.

"That's true, Caesar." Apple agreed.

"Whatever you say, I will go." Caesar said firmly.

"You're so stubborn." Amiyah stated.

"All right, when will they attack Pannu Yakuta?" The president asked.

"Possibly a week or more from now." Amiyah answered.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	16. Denial

**5** **th** **March 2017**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 16 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _Anger is like_ _flowing water_ _; there's nothing wrong with it as long as you let it flow. Hate is like stagnant water; anger that you denied yourself the freedom to feel, the freedom to flow; water that you gathered in one place and left to forget. Stagnant water becomes dirty, stinky, disease-ridden, poisonous, deadly; that is your hate. On flowing water travels_ _little paper_ _boats; paper boats of forgiveness. Allow yourself to feel anger, allow your waters to flow, along with all the paper boats of forgiveness. Be human."  
 **C. JoyBell C.**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Next Plan.**

"Do you think I am just a messenger here, I am a magician, remember." Amiyah stated.

"I will observe the battle from Elven Village." Caesar informed.

"Won't that be dangerous for you, unlike me you can't fight?" Amiyah stated.

"I am willing to take that risk." Caesar stated.

"Listen, Sir Caesar, if Toran lost you, the possibility of our victory will be decreased." Amiyah reasoned.

"That's true, Caesar." Apple agreed.

"Whatever you say, I will go." Caesar said firmly.

"You're so stubborn." Amiyah stated.

"All right, when will they attack Pannu Yakuta?" The president asked.

"Possibly a week or more from now." Amiyah answered.

 **Chapter 16. Denial.**

In a mansion a girl with blond hair and lime green eyes was enjoying her time cleaning a room. She changed the bedcover along with the pillows and swept the floor. She tidied the books and papers on the table, also, inside the drawer. Until, she found a letter in the right drawer.

On the envelope was written.

' _To Caesar Silverberg_

 _From Albert Silverberg_ '

She looked around to make sure no one saw her, then, she opened the envelope and took out the paper. And, she read the letter.

' _Dear Caesar,_

 _When you received this letter, I was death. I asked Bishop Sasarai to send this letter to you after my execution. I doubt you will mourn my death. Not after you know I was behind the death of the girl you love. I know you won't forgive me even if apologize. But, I do feel sorry to you Caesar. I confessed all I did because I can't stand the thought I made you lost the love of your life. Even thought my death won't bring her back, I accept my death, because, I know I deserve it. Caesar, could you do me a favour? Please, take care of Jerry. Don't let him become like me._

 _Your Truly,_

 _Albert Silverberg._ '

"So, Albert felt sorry for mother's death, is that so, I can't believe it." The girl remarked.

The girl put back the letter like before and continued the cleaning. Without her knowing someone else heard her remark.

 **{G~S~III}**

Outside the city, a man and a woman was on a horse. They looked prepare to go for a long trip.

"I've asked Sasuke to tell the elves about our arrival." The woman informed. "An elf will wait for us at Great Forest Village to guide us through the forest."

"Did you have to accompany me, Apple?" The man asked.

"If I can't stop you, then, I will go with you to make sure nothing happen to you." Apple explained.

"That will do Toran no good if both of us die." Caesar stated.

"Shut up." Apple rolled her eyes.

"All right, let's go." Caesar stated.

They was about to leave until someone called.

"UNCLE!" A boy with red hair and emerald eyes ran to them while shouting.

Caesar raised his eyebrows. "Jerry, what are you doing here?"

Jerry tried to catch his breath, then, began to talk. "I have to tell you something."

Caesar dismounted his horse and approached Jerry. "What is it?" He looked confused.

Jerry whispered something to his ears. Then, Caesar became tense. "You sure?"

"Yes, I am." Jerry confirmed.

"All right, thank you for telling me." Caesar mounted his horse back.

"Be careful, uncle." Jerry told him and left.

"What is it, Caesar?" Apple looked curious.

"It's nothing." Caesar asked. "By the way, where is Amiyah?"

"As always no one knows, maybe, she's already at Pannu Yakuta right now." Apple stated.

"All right, let's go." Caesar motioned his horse to go.

Along the way Caesar looked he lost in thought. Whenever Apple asked 'If he all right' he will brushed it off.

After they arrived at Elven Village it was already night. Apple saw that Caesar was wondering around as if he was looking for something. Until, she ordered him to sleep.

 **{G~S~III}**

In the morning, Apple heard some voice came from Caesar's room, and, she came to check it. She stopped when she saw Caesar was talking to Amiyah in front of his room.

"When will they attack?" Caesar said.

"They will attack anytime now." Amiyah answered.

They were silence for a while without looking at each other. Amiyah was wearing her usual yellow dress with yellow hat.

"If the masked magician still alive, I will ask her, should I forgive my brother? I always wanted to hear her answer while on the other hand I am sure she also hates him." Caesar stated.

"Sir Caesar, you've forgive your brother, whether you want to admit it or not." Amiyah stated without looking at him.

"What about you, Lime?" Caesar asked.

"I don't know." Amiyah answered.

Then, Amiyah became tense, when she realized what she said. And, she looked at Caesar intensely.

"Just as I thought." Caesar stated. "You're Lime."

"No, what are you talking about?" Amiyah looked panicked.

"The proofs are here Lime, you can't deny it anymore." Caesar told her.

"No, no, no, no, you're wrong." Amiyah panicked.

"Your reaction now is another proof." Caesar stated. "And, I know I can find another proof beneath your hat."

Amiyah was about to run until Caesar grabbed her right hand.

"Let me go!" Amiyah demanded.

Caesar didn't budge, even thought Amiyah gave him a fearful sight. Suddenly, Caesar felt his arm ache, but, he still got a good grasped on her left hand, there was a small cut in his arm and fresh blood flowed. Then, he saw in Amiyah's left hand a dart with his blood on it edge.

"That is another proof, Lime was the only magician that I know also use dart." Caesar stated.

Amiyah looked shocked. Then, Caesar grabbed and removed her hat and he saw in the back of her hair a green hairpin.

"And, that is another proof, whatever the consequence is, I know Lime won't remove that green hairpin." Caesar stated.

Caesar gazed at Amiyah and saw tears flowed in her eyes.

"I am not Lime. At least not the same Lime you know. I won't be that Lime anymore." Amiyah stated in tears.

Gust of wind blew around them, then, Amiyah dropped the dart in her left hand and materialised her rod. She swung it and disappeared.

"No, come back, Lime." Caesar shouted.

Caesar looked down, then, he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Apple walked to him with a shock face. Apple picked up the dart and observed it.

 **{G~S~III}**

Meanwhile in Gregminster, in a mansion the girl with blond hair and lime green eyes was enjoying her time in the kitchen. Until, a maid called her.

"Young Master Jerry called you."

"All right."

The girl walked to Jerry's room. Then, she saw he was standing in front of his room while staring at her intensely.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The girl asked.

"I heard what you said yesterday, when you was cleaning my uncle's room." Jerry said while still staring at her.

The girl looked shocked. "You mean..."

"I heard what you said about your mother." Jerry continued her words.

The girl mouth wide opened. "And, I told uncle about that." Jerry added.

The girl looked shocked. "WHAT!" She shouted. "I really hate you, just like I hate your father." She looked at him with resentment.

Jerry looked surprised. "I quit." Then, the girl ran off.

"Wait." Jerry said, but, she didn't hear him. Jerry expression was a mixture of regret and shocked.

The girl ran around the mansion as if she was looking for something. Then, she found what she was looking for.

"Stephy." The girl called a girl with long ebony hair in high ponytail.

The girl with ponytail looked at her curiously. "What is it, Lemon?"

"Where is mother?" Lemon asked.

"Shouldn't she at Pannu Yakuta?" Stephy told her.

Lemon materialised her rod. Stephy looked shocked by her action.

"No, Lemon, don't go there." Stephy tried to stop her but she disappeared.

"This is bad." Stephy tried to summon her teleportation spell then disappeared.

At the Elven Village, Caesar and Apple observed the battle that took place in Pannu Yakuta. Then, Stephy appeared there.

"Did you see, Lemon?" Stephy asked them.

Caesar and Apple looked confused. "Lemon?" They said at the same time.

"I mean Amiyah II, or, did you see Lady Amiyah." Stephy asked.

"We don't see Amiyah II, but, I think Miss Amiyah is at the battle right now." Apple answered.

"Oh no." Stephy looked worried.

"What happened with Amiyah II?" Caesar asked.

"I don't know, suddenly she was looking for her mother. She shouldn't come here. Lady Amiyah told me Lemon must stay away from the war." Stephy explained.

"HA HA HA HA HA." They heard someone laughed.

They turned to the battle. Everyone stopped attacking. They stared at the sky and saw a man was floating in the sky and in his right hand there was Lemon who looked terrified.

Stephy shocked. "NO, LEMON." Someone shouted at the same time with Stephy.

 **{G~S~III}**

In the middle of the battle there stood Amiyah who wore her black robe. Amiyah went up to the man and floated not far from him.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER." Amiyah shouted.

"Well, we meet again, my dear. I know it, you won't die that easily." The man taunted.

"SHUT UP, GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER." Amiyah demanded.

"Mother, I am sorry." Lemon stated.

The man laughed. "Very well, you can have her back. I just want to meet an old friend."

The man threw Lemon at Amiyah. Amiyah caught her and hugged her.

"I am sorry too, Lemon." Amiyah stated.

Amiyah then teleported Lemon away from there, and she glared at the man.

"I know it. You will appear sooner or later, Yuber." Amiyah stated.

"Of course, I won't pass a good chaos like this. Well, Albert did tell me that Harmonia will attack Toran someday." Yuber told her. "And, I know you will be here too, to defend your hometown."

Amiyah raised her rod and green and yellow light came out from it and formed a big circle around her and Yuber.

"What are you trying to do, my dear?" Yuber smirked.

"Trap you here with me." Amiyah smirked back.

Yuber's smirked vanished and he tried to walk through the circle but failed.

"You won't get away this time Yuber." Amiyah smirked. "Like I told you, someday I will definitely destroy you."

"Let's see who will get destroyed. " Yuber grinned.

Amiyah removed her robe and revealed her face and yellow dress.

"You look different." Yuber commented

"Just wait."

Amiyah raised her rod again and green light came out from it and surrounded her body. The green light entered her body and changed her chestnut hair into blond. Then, she materialised a mask in her left hand and wore it.

"Now, that the masked magician I miss." Yuber commented.

Yuber readied his blades and rushed to her. In an instant, Yuber was already in front of her and about to cut her head. But, Amiyah blocked it with her rod. Amiyah attacked his chest with a dart in hand. Yuber saw it and stood back.

"Since when did you use that?" Yuber indicated the dart.

Amiyah threw the dart in the air and caught it. "Since my childhood."

Amiyah threw the dart to Yuber's direction. Yuber avoided it, but, Amiyah teleported behind him and made a cut in his back. Yuber screamed, and, attack her hip and left a deep cut there, Amiyah teleported away from Yuber and appeared across from him.

Blood was dropping from Amiyah hip. Amiyah raised her left hand, then, it glowed with green light. Amiyah pointed her left hand to Yuber and 5 green beams came out from each of her fingers. Yuber tried to avoid it, but, the beams chase him, then, hit him.

Yuber rushed to her and tried to cut her hand. Amiyah teleported behind him and threw 3 darts and it hit his back. Yuber screamed he raised his right hand. A black light came out from his hand and went towards Amiyah and hit her. Amiyah screamed loudly.

"How does it feel, the power of my Eightfold Rune." Yuber grinned.

"It feels good, when I know that will be your last attack." Amiyah taunted with a tired face.

Amiyah pointed her left hand to Yuber again and 5 green beams came out from each of her fingers. Yuber didn't bother to avoid because he knew that's useless. But, the beam did something else. It tied both his hands and feet also his head, while the beams end still attached to Amiyah's fingers.

Yuber looked surprised. "What are you doing?"

Amiyah smiled. "Destroying you, remember."

Amiyah pointed her rod towards Yuber. Her body began to glow with green light and from the rod a green light appeared and hit Yuber, and, he screamed. It went on for few minutes until an explosion occurred.

 **{G~S~III}**

From Elven Village, Caesar, Apple, Stephy and Lemon who got teleported there watched the battle between Yuber and Amiyah intensely. When the explosion occurred Lemon shouted.

"MOTHER." She materialised her rod and teleported to Pannu Yakuta. She was standing exactly under the explosion.

Lemon looked above to look for her mother when explosion began to vanish, but, no one there. Then, she looked around her and she still couldn't find Amiyah.

The armies from both sides was silence when the battle between Amiyah and Yuber occurred. Then, when it finished they began to attack again. But, they were stopped by someone shouted.

"NO." Lemon shouted, then, her body glowed with green light and formed a circle around her.

Stephy saw it from Elven Village and looked panicked. "Oh, no." She stated.

"EVERYONE RUN." Stephy shouted. "STAY AWAY FROM HER."

Caesar and Apple looked at her worriedly.

"Hurry, order the army to pull back or they will be wipe out." Stephy told Caesar and Apple.

Caesar and Apple nodded and made the retreat signal and Toran's army pulled back.

Stephy still looked worriedly at Lemon.

"Why did we have to pull back?" Apple asked.

Tears flowed from her eyes. "Lemon saw her mother die in front of her eyes she will explode because of her grief."

"No, she can't be death, she can't be death." Caesar said more to himself.

Stephy gave him a sympathy look. "I am sorry, Sir Caesar."

 **{G~S~III}**

In the middle of the battle Lemon was crying while still surrounded by the circle. Then, her expression became blank when the Harmonia army attack her, but, they couldn't pass the circle.

Lemon raised both of her hands and green strings came from it. Then, Lemon lowered her hands and closed her eyes and began dancing. The soldiers around her began to attack the other soldiers.

Caesar and Apple looked at the scene with confusion. "What happened?" They asked.

"Marionette Dance. Lemon was controlling them." Stephy still looked at Lemon worriedly.

"The strings, she use the strings to control us. Cut it." One of the soldiers commanded.

The soldiers managed to cut the strings with difficulty. The moment it was cut Lemon opened her eyes. They were no life in those lime eyes.

"Eternal Wind." Lemon whispered.

Then, a really big cyclone came out from Lemon body and wiped out everything around her. It last for few minute until there was no soldier left. The cyclone began to vanish and left Pannu Yakuta nearly destroyed and Lemon felt on the ground unconsciously.

Stephy immediately teleported to Lemon side, and, examined her. After she saw that Lemon didn't suffer any physical wound, she became relieved and hugged her.

Then, Stephy heard some people approaching and looked around. She saw Caesar and Apple ran to them.

"Is she all right?" Apple asked.

"She didn't suffer any physical wound, but, I afraid she won't be all right when she awake and remember what happen." Stephy stated.

"Lime, can't be death, no. Not when I just found her." Caesar stated.

Apple and Stephy couldn't say anything.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	17. The Other Half

**5th April 2017**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 17 of this chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _When you really know somebody you can't hate them. Or maybe it's just that you can't really know them until you stop hating them."  
_ _ **Orson Scott Card**_ _ **,**_ _ **Speaker for the Dead**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Denial.**

Then, a really big cyclone came out from Lemon body and wiped out everything around her. It last for few minute until there was no soldier left. The cyclone began to vanish and left Pannu Yakuta nearly destroyed and Lemon felt on the ground unconsciously.

Stephy immediately teleported to Lemon side, and, examined her. After she saw that Lemon didn't suffer any physical wound, she became relieved and hugged her.

Then, Stephy heard some people approaching and looked around. She saw Caesar and Apple ran to them.

"Is she all right?" Apple asked.

"She didn't suffer any physical wound, but, I afraid she won't be all right when she awake and remember what happen." Stephy stated.

"Lime, can't be death, no. Not when I just found her." Caesar stated.

Apple and Stephy couldn't say anything.

 **Chapter 17. The Other Half.**

In a mansion a boy with red hair was pacing back and forth in the living room. He looked worried. Then, suddenly he heard the front door opened and he heard some footsteps and voices.

He ran to the front door and saw Caesar carried a body. He was followed by Apple and Stephanie. They looked worried and sad.

The boy followed them to an empty room and saw Caesar placed the body on the bed. That's when he saw that was Lemon's body. His eyes wide opened.

The boy approached Lemon. "What happened to her?"

"We don't know." Caesar answered.

"Caesar, we have to report to the president." Apple told Caesar.

"Yes, let's go." Caesar nodded.

"I will stay here." Stephanie informed.

Caesar and Apple then left the room. The boy and Stephanie stayed there with Lemon's sleeping form.

Caesar and Apple went to the castle and walked to audience room. There, they could find the president who looked at them worriedly.

"So, how was it, I kind of have a bad feeling?" The president asked.

"We win." Apple replied dryly.

The president looked relieved. "That's good, then, my bad feeling is wrong."

Apple approached him. "Maybe, your bad feeling refers to something else." Apple handed him a dart. "Maybe, it refers to this."

The president observed the dart and he realized something. "How did you get it?"

"That belongs to Miss Amiyah." Apple answered.

The president looked surprised. "What! That's impossible. This dart is without a doubt is Crystal Dart, my family's heirloom. Only my mother had it, until, she handed it down to Amy."

Caesar raised his eyebrows. "Amy, what are you talking about?"

Apple looked at Caesar with sad look. "Caesar, I told you right, that we had a daughter, who later died, her name is Amiyah." Apple had a distant look. "Well, I prefer to call her with the nickname I gave her. I was always calling her with that nickname, just like the colour of her eyes 'Lime'."

Tears fell from Apple's eyes. Caesar looked shocked by Apple words.

"But, how did Miss Amiyah has this dart?" The president asked.

"She has it because she is your daughter." Caesar stated.

The president looked surprised. "That's impossible, our daughter is death."

"Did you see her dead body?" Caesar stated.

The president silence at that and said. "Where is she? Miss Amiyah, where is she?"

Caesar looked down. "At Pannu Yakuta, she was fighting with Yuber. Then, there was an explosion and she is nowhere to be found."

Apple fell to her knees and sobbed. The president approached her and hugged her, there were also tears in his eyes.

"Amiyah II went on rampage after the explosion and wiped out all of Harmonia's soldiers. Then, she fainted. Now, she is at my house still unconscious." Caesar informed.

"Thank you, Caesar." The president said while still hugging Apple.

"I will take my leave." Caesar left them.

 **{G~S~III}**

Caesar back to his home and went to check on Lemon. In the room, the boy and Stephanie were still there.

"How was she?" Caesar asked.

"Still the same." Stephanie answered.

"This is my fault." The boy suddenly stated.

Caesar looked surprised. "What do you mean, Jerry?"

"This morning I told her that I heard what she said about her mother and that I've told uncle." Jerry explained. "Then, she was panicked and left, before she left she said she hate me just like she hate my father."

Caesar and Stephanie looked surprised.

Jerry had some tears in his eyes. "I am sorry, Lemon."

Stephanie gave him a sympathy look. "She isn't serious about that, she never hates you."

"That's not true, that time she looked at me with so much resentment." Jerry stated.

Stephanie gazed at Lemon's face. "Believe me, she never hates you, if she feel anything about you, it's definitely not hate."

Caesar left the children there and went to his own room. He locked the room and let his grief took him.

 **{G~S~III}**

The next day, Apple came to the Silverberg's mansion with a doctor to check on Lemon's condition.

"Is she all right?" Apple asked the doctor.

"She is all right physically. But, her brain just seems to shut off. It kind of like she is sleeping." The doctor explained.

"Will she awake?" Stephanie asked.

"I can't sure about that. That depends on her willpower." The doctor answered. "Well, excuse me then." The doctor then left them.

Apple looked around. "Where is Caesar?"

"He locked himself in his room since yesterday." Jerry answered.

Apple then went to Caesar's room and knocked it. "Caesar, are you all right?"

"NO." Caesar replied dryly.

"You have to come out." Apple told him.

"Apple, why did I have to lose her again?"

Apple looked down. "I also asked the same question."

Then, a maid approached Apple. "Excuse me, Lady Apple, Sir Sheena came here."

Apple looked surprised. "I will get him."

Apple went to the front door and saw Sheena stood there with another man.

"Aren't you Sasarai?" Apple asked the other man.

"I am sorry for my sudden arrival." Sasarai said.

"But, we are in the middle of a war." Apple stated.

"It's all right, after what happened at the last battle. I doubt Harmonia will continue the war." Sasarai stated.

"So, Harmonia won't attack Toran again." Apple asked to reassure.

"Yes, they won't attack again for a long while." Sasarai reassured.

"So, why are you here?" Apple asked.

"I need to see Amy II, then, I will explain everything you want to know about Amy." Sasarai stated.

"All right." Apple then led them to Lemon's room. "Wait, I will call Caesar."

Apple then went to Caesar's room again and knocked it.

"Leave me." Caesar replied.

"Caesar, Sasarai is here, he said he will explain everything about Lime." Apple told him.

Then, the door was opened and revealed the horrible state Caesar was in.

"He will explain to us." Caesar said more to himself.

"Yes, he is in Lemon's room." Apple told him.

Apple and Caesar then went to Lemon's room. There, they saw Sasarai examined Lemon.

"I afraid, she will be in this state for a long times." Sasarai informed them.

Everyone there looked shocked.

"But, why?" Apple asked.

"Before I can answer that, you need to know about Amy first." Sasarai stated. "Sir Sheena, Lady Apple you two are right, Amy is your daughter."

"I still can't understand, that time we saw her fell from a ravine. If she still alive, then, why didn't she tell us." Sheena stated.

Sasarai looked at Sheena and Apple. "She did jump, but, before she land, she teleported herself to a safe place. She didn't tell you because she wanted you to think she is death."

"Why did she do that?" Apple asked.

"She is a magician wanted by Harmonia, her life is in danger. She doesn't want you two to be in danger too." Sasarai answered.

"Later, she met with Caesar." Sasarai looked at Caesar. "For a while she thought she can be at peace, but, she was wrong."

Sasarai continued. "Yuber found her and asked her to attack Harmonia. With Albert's help, Yuber found out that she still has family. She was forced to start a war with Harmonia if she disobeyed, Yuber will kill her family."

Tears flowed from Apple's eyes, while Caesar looked shocked.

"So, that's why she attacked Harmonia." Caesar said more to himself.

"Yes, that's right." Sasarai answered. "Then, when she was imprisoned, she asked me to unseal her feeling and woke her other half up."

"Unseal her feeling? Her other half? What's that mean?" Caesar asked.

"During the war Yuber sealed her feeling to prevent her to get hesitated." Sasarai answered. "And about her other half. Before she left to meet Yuber, she split herself into two and hid the other half who was in sleeping state in Budehuc's lake."

"So, that's what she was doing that time." Caesar stated.

"And, that other half is Amy. She doesn't have any memories. I told her that she is my apprentice who went missing and she loses her memories because she messed up a spell." Sasarai explained.

"So, she told the true about doesn't know me, when we first met." Caesar stated.

"After the masked magician died in her execution, that's when her memories were back along with half of her soul." Sasarai looked at Lemon. "That led to the birth of Amy II."

"What do you mean?" Apple asked.

"Wait, she never did tell us who Amiyah II's father is." Sheena stated.

"Amy II isn't really her daughter." Sasarai informed.

Everyone looked surprised.

"Amy II is Amy's other half." Sasarai stated.

"You mean. She split herself again." Caesar said.

"No, when Amy regained her memories back, she decided to place her other half's soul inside her womb. That's how Amy II was conceived." Sasarai explained.

"Then, what happened to Lemon now?" Apple asked.

Sasarai gazed at Lemon. "She went on rampage, didn't she?"

"Yes, why did that happen?" Caesar asked.

"Amy II is the bearer of True Wind Rune." Sasarai stated.

Everyone looked surprised.

"I doubt she even know she have it." Sasarai stated.

"Why would she don't know?" Caesar asked.

"Because, she only has the rune powers not the rune itself." Sasarai answered.

"How's that possible?" Caesar asked.

"After Luc's death, the rune chose Amy as its bearer, but then, Amy removed the rune from her body and sealed it away. But, because the rune still acknowledged her as its bearer, Amy still could access its power." Sasarai explained. "Before Amy came here, she left the rune to Amy II, it resulted in Amy II possession of the rune power the moment she touch it. It's like Amy passed down the rune to Amy II."

"So, why she won't woke up?" Apple asked.

"After Amy's death, her soul was supposed to return to Amy II, but, that didn't happen. Amy and Amy II are just like one person in different body. They can life together with just half of their soul, when one of them death the soul will simply unite with the other half soul, if that doesn't happen, then, the other half will fall into deep slumber because the half of the soul is missing." Sasarai explained.

"Then, why Lime's soul didn't return to Lemon?" Apple asked.

"Possibly, it's because the soul got destroyed in the explosion." Sasarai speculated.

"Will she ever wake up?" Apple asked.

"The chance is slim." Sasarai answered.

Sasarai looked at Lemon.

 **{G~S~III}**

 **SY 481.**

Inside a prison a man walked to a jail. Inside the jail he saw a girl slept. Then, he sat in front of the jail.

After a while the girl woke up.

The man smiled. "Good morning, how was your feeling?"

The girl looked at him.

"I came here about one hour ago, but since you're asleep I waited for you to wake up." The man stated. "I heard you want to meet me."

The girl nodded and looked around to see no one there. She removed her mask and began to talk.

"You can ask me anything you want." The man looked surprised that she showed her face to him.

Her face was expressionless, no sign of fear and sadness.

"But, before that, can you do me some favours?" She asked.

He didn't say anything but only smile at her. "What can I do for you?"

"First, can you unseal my feeling?" She asked.

The man looked surprised. "Give me your hand." He stated.

The girl did what the man said, then, the man took her hand.

"Guardian Earth." The man whispered.

The girl body glowed with yellow light. Then, when the light vanished, the girl broke down to tears.

After a while, the girl stopped to cry. "Second, can you wake my other half up, Amiyah?"

The man looked confused. "She is asleep under the Budehuc's lake." She added.

The girl removed the green hairpin in the back of her hair. "And, give it to her."

The girl gave the hairpin to the man.

"I will see what I can do." The man stood up to leave.

Before he left she asked. "How is Caesar?" The girl looked worried.

The man smiled. "He is safe."

The girl looked relieved. "Thank you."

The man then left the prison.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	18. The Journal Part Three

**5** **th** **May 2017**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 18 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _I would rather a romantic relationship turn into contempt than turn into apathy. The passion in the extremities make it appear as though it once meant something. We grow from hot or cold, but lukewarm is the biggest insult."  
 **Criss Jami**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. The Other Half.**

The girl body glowed with yellow light. Then, when the light vanished, the girl broke down to tears.

After a while, the girl stopped to cry. "Second, can you wake my other half up, Amiyah?"

The man looked confused. "She is asleep under the Budehuc's lake." She added.

The girl removed the green hairpin in the back of her hair. "And, give it to her."

The girl gave the hairpin to the man.

"I will see what I can do." The man stood up to leave.

Before he left she asked. "How is Caesar?" The girl looked worried.

The man smiled. "He is safe."

The girl looked relieved. "Thank you."

The man then left the prison.

 **Chapter 18. The Journal Part Three.**

 **SY 494.**

In a room a girl with long ebony hair in ponytail kept an eye on a girl who was sleeping on the bed. Then, a boy with red hair entered the room. The girl with ponytail looked at him in confusion.

"It's already 3 days since she was asleep." The boy stated.

"Jerry, you don't have to be here every day." The girl with ponytail stated.

"I just want to be here." Jerry stated.

They were silence while looking at the girl on the bed.

"Do you like her?" The girl with ponytail suddenly stated.

The boy became surprised and his face flushed. "What! I don't."

The girl looked at him and sighed. "So clueless." She remarked.

"I don't." Jerry denied.

"All right, whatever you said." The girl stated.

The girl looked at the girl on the bed with concern.

 **{G~S~III}**

 **Few days ago.**

"Stephanie, there is something I need to tell you." A woman stated.

"What is it?" Stephanie looked curious.

"It's about why I want Lemon to stay away from the war." The woman informed. "It has something to do with the third reason why I decided to have her."

Stephanie looked at the woman seriously.

"The third reason why I decided to have her is, because, I need someone to become my successor and success the power of The True Wind Rune." The woman explained.

Stephanie looked surprised. "You have the True Wind Rune!"

"Not anymore." The woman stated. "When the rune chose me, I removed it from my body, because, I don't want what happen to Master Luc happen to me too. Then, I sealed it away, because, I also don't want the rune fall into the wrong hands. I want to look after the rune. That's why I decided to have Lemon, so, she will continue to look after the rune after I die."

The woman continued. "The rune have chose Lemon as its new bearer, that's why I want Lemon to stay away from the war. I afraid if she sees me die she will get controlled by the rune and go on rampage."

Stephanie looked surprised.

"Stephanie, please take care of Lemon after I die." The woman requested.

"I will, Lady Amiyah. Lemon is my apprentice after all." Stephanie stated.

Amiyah smiled. "Thank you."

 **{G~S~III}**

 **Present.**

A man and a woman came into the room. The girl looked at the woman who just entered.

"Is there anything change in Lemon's condition, Stephanie?" The woman asked.

"Nope, nothing change, Lady Apple." Stephanie stood up to leave. "I will go to our camp to take our things." Stephanie then left.

Apple and the man looked at Lemon and took her right hand. She saw in her arm a bracelet and gazed at it.

"This bracelet looks identical with the bracelet we gave to Lime." Apple stated.

"You're right, but, I never saw Amy with the bracelet again since she left to Crystal Valley." The man stated.

 **{G~S~III}**

 **SY 473.**

In a house inside a room a little girl around 10 was packing her things into a backpack. She was watching by a woman and a man.

"Lime, did you have to leave?" The woman asked.

"Mother, it's my choice." Lime stated.

"But, why you have to choose to leave us and went to Harmonia?" The man asked.

"Because. I don't want to life with either of you." Lime stated.

Before the woman and man could protest any further, the door opened and an old woman entered the room.

Lime looked happy to see her. "Granny, you will see my off."

"Of course, Amy dear." The old woman answered. "Oh, I have a present for you."

The old woman gave her a package. Lime then opened it. Inside it she saw a green book with a picture of an island full with apple trees on its cover.

"Thank you, Granny." Lime thanked her.

The old woman smiled. "This book will make you remember that you still have parents."

The old woman indicated the man and woman. Lime pouted at them.

"Why I have to remember them?" Lime asked.

"So, you will know that you're not alone." The old woman answered.

"All right. But, mother, father, promise me, don't come to visit me." Lime stated.

The man and woman looked surprised.

"But, Lime!" The woman protested.

"Yes, Amy, why?" The man protested too.

"PROMISE ME YOU WON'T, OR, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU." Lime shouted.

"All right, I promise." The woman gave in.

"I promise too. " The man gave in too.

 **{G~S~III}**

 **SY 494.**

"We broke our promise and came to visit her." Apple stated with tears in her eyes.

"If we didn't do that, she wouldn't have jump." The man stated.

Suddenly, they heard someone was running and Stephanie entered the room hurriedly. They looked at her curiously. Stephanie caught her breath and showed them a book.

"That was the book my mother gave Amy before she left." The man stated.

The book glowed with green light which made them surprised.

"What happened?" Apple asked.

"I don't know it's already glowing when I found it." Stephanie answered.

"Have you opened it?" Apple asked.

"No, this book is protected by magic. I can't open or read what written on it." Stephanie explained. "Only Lady Amiyah and Lemon can do that."

Apple took the book and opened it. Stephanie blinked.

"How did you can open it?" Stephanie asked.

Apple then read it.

' _My Journal_

 _Amiyah_ '

"You can read it!" Stephanie looked surprised.

"Did you serious about it being protected?" Apple asked.

"Yes, I am serious." Stephanie said.

"How's about you, Sheena? Can you read it?" Apple gave the book to Sheena.

"Yes, I can." Sheena flipped the page. "And, I can open it without trouble."

Stephanie mouth wide opened.

"Can I try?" Jerry asked.

Apple gave the book to Jerry. Then, Jerry tried to open it, but, it won't open.

"Don't scare us, Jerry?" Apple scolded him.

"I really can't open it." Jerry stated.

They stared at him. Then, Stephanie realized something.

"I understand now." Stephanie exclaimed.

They stared at Stephanie.

"Lady Apple and Sir Sheena can open and read it, because, you're Lady Amiyah's parents." Stephanie explained. "The book must be protected with blood signature."

"So, that's why." Sheena stated. "At least now I know that Amy really is my daughter.

Sheena was eyeing Apple. "What do you mean by that!" Apple demanded.

"Nothing." Sheena looked away from her.

"You still think I cheated with Shu, aren't you!"Apple stated. "You were the one who have an affair."

"I told you that aren't true." Sheena denied.

Stephanie and Jerry coughed to get their attention.

"Sorry, but, do you remember the situation we are in." Stephanie stated.

Apple and Sheena stayed away from each other. Jerry gave the book back to Apple. Apple flipped the pages and found the page that was glowing with green light. Apple then read the handwriting loudly.

' _Dear My Sweet Lemon,_

 _If you can read this, then, that's mean you've awakened the power of True Wind Rune. That was the reason why I made you. It's to become my successor and success the power of the rune. I've looked after the rune since it came to me. I was born with two affinities, Earth and Wind, if it isn't because of that the rune must have entwined with my soul just like it did to Master Luc. Still, I was scared of its power, so, I removed it from my body and sealed it on this book, while, I could still access it power because the rune still acknowledge me as its bearer. Just like me, you also have two affinities, Earth and Wind, that's why I left the rune to you. Please, look after the rune, and, don't let it fall into the wrong hands. I am sorry that I left this burden to you. Always remember that I love you with all of my heart and soul, because, you're my Amiyah, my great and beloved daughter._

 _Love,_

 _Amiyah_

 _P.S. If you ever get to meet my parents tell them that I've forgive them and that I always love them, also, tell them that I want them to remarry, because, no matter how much they denied it, I know they love each other, they simply forgot what is love._ '

Apple and Sheena flushed.

"Lime, she..." Apple trailed off.

Sheena approached Apple. "I think she is right, we forgot."

 **{G~S~III}**

 **SY 471.**

In a room a man and a woman was shouting at each other.

"Admit it, Sheena. I saw it with my own eyes. You have an affair, admit it." The woman demanded.

"That's not true, Apple. That woman you saw is nobody. You know, you're the Apple in my eye." Sheena flirted.

"Then, don't try to upset the Apple cart." Apple looked chafe. "Don't think you can talk into me to let you off the hook."

"No, Apple, believe me. It isn't like you never have an affair before." Sheena stated.

"What!" Apple looked annoyed.

"What happen here?" Someone asked with worried voice.

Apple and Sheena surprised to hear that and found a little girl stood near the door with an old woman.

"Don't worry about them, Amy dear, they just forgot what love is." The old woman stated.

The little girl looked confused. "Really, how can they forgot?"

"Adult tends to forget many things, Amy dear." The old woman answered. "That's why they need their child to remind them."

"So, I need to remind them." Amy stated. "How?"

The old woman smiled. "Do you think, what love is, Amy dear?"

Amy thought about it for a while, then, smiled. She walked to Sheena and motioned him to come closer. Sheena obeyed her and got down to her height.

Amy then hugged him. "This is love." She stated.

Apple and the old woman chuckled at that.

"Lime, I think you made your father felt embarrassed." Apple stated while chuckled.

Amy released the hug and saw that her father's face reddened.

Amy laughed. "Stupid father."

Sheena smiled at her comment. "I wonder what kind of a flirty you will become later."

"SHEENA." Apple shouted.

"I am just joking." Sheena stated.

 **{G~S~III}**

 **SY 494.**

"She still remembers that." Apple stated.

The book was still glowing in Apple's hand. Apple looked at Lemon and placed the book under Lemon's right hand. Then, Lemon's body was glowing together with the book. After the glowing stopped, Lemon talked.

"Thank you, mother." Then, Lemon opened her eyes.

Everyone looked happy. Lemon then raised her body to sit and looked at everyone in the room. Apple and Sheena came closer.

"Lemon, you woke up." Apple became relieved.

Lemon looked at them in confusion. "Who are you?"

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	19. The End

**5** **th** **June 2017**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 19 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _Anger is an essential part of being human. People are taught to deny themselves anger, and in this, they are actually opening themselves up to hate. The more you deny yourself the_ _freedom_ _to be angry, the more you will hate. Let yourself be angry, and hate will disintegrate, and when hate disintegrates, forgiveness prevails! The more you deny that you are angry, in attempts to be "holy" the more inhuman you will become, and the more inhuman you will become, the harder it will be to forgive."  
 **C. JoyBell C.**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. The Journal Part Three.**

Sheena smiled at her comment. "I wonder what kind of a flirty you will become later."

"SHEENA." Apple shouted.

"I am just joking." Sheena stated.

 **{G~S~III}**

 **SY 494.**

"She still remembers that." Apple stated.

The book was still glowing in Apple's hand. Apple looked at Lemon and placed the book under Lemon's right hand. Then, Lemon's body was glowing together with the book. After the glowing stopped, Lemon talked.

"Thank you, mother." Then, Lemon opened her eyes.

Everyone looked happy. Lemon then raised her body to sit and looked at everyone in the room. Apple and Sheena came closer.

"Lemon, you woke up." Apple became relieved.

Lemon looked at them in confusion. "Who are you?"

 **Chapter 19. The End.**

Inside a room there filled with some people, they looked happy when a girl just woke up from the bed. Then, they expression changed when the girl talked.

"Who are you?"

A man talked. "Amy II, don't you remember. We are your parents." All of them looked at him strangely. "Well, we are, indirectly."

"That's right Lemon, Sasarai told us everything." A woman added.

Amy II looked at them confusedly. Then, she chuckled, which made everyone looked at her with confusion.

"I am joking, I remember all of you." Amy II stated.

They looked relieved.

"Lemon, don't scare me like that." A girl with long ebony hair in ponytail stated with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry, Master Stephy." Amy II apologized.

Stephy ran to her and hugged her. "I kind of miss that title."

Amy II laughed. Then, they pulled back. Amy II then turned to face the man and woman from before.

"Lady Apple, Sir Sheena, I am sorry about that little joke." Amy II stated. "Also, mother is my only parent, no one can replace her."

Apple and Sheena looked at each other.

"All right, how about grandparents." Sheena suggested.

"I won't accept you two to become my grandparents." Amy II stated.

Apple and Sheena looked surprised. "Why?" They asked at the same time.

"I have one condition." Apple and Sheena looked at her curiously. "I want you two to remarry."

"What!" Apple and Sheena shouted.

"How..." Apple couldn't finish her words.

Amy II picked the book and opened it. "I heard it." She flipped into the last page. "It's like mother say it to me herself."

 **{G~S~III}**

 **Few months ago.**

"Mother, there is still something you haven't told me." Lemon stated.

Amiyah blinked. "What is it?"

"The reason you make me, in other words the purpose of my existence." Lemon stated.

Amiyah gazed at Lemon for a while. "There were 3 reasons why I decided to have you."

Amiyah paused and gazed at the sky. "First because, I was lonely, second because, I want to know how it feels like to be a mother, and third..." She trailed off.

Amiyah looked at Lemon intensely. "What is the next reason, mother?" Lemon asked.

"I can't tell you now." Amiyah smiled. "Lemon, it's still your life. You can decide what you want to do in your life."

"Really?" Lemon asked.

"You've read about Master Luc, right. He told me that I can make my own choice." Amiyah reminded her. "You can do that too."

Lemon smiled. "Thanks, Mother."

 **{G~S~III}**

 **Present.**

Amy II looked around. "Where is Sir Caesar?"

"He locked himself in his room." Stephy answered.

Amy II got up from the bed. "I will talk to him."

Amy II then left the room and walked to Caesar's room. She knocked the door. No one answered. She pointed her finger towards the lock, then, she opened the door.

 **{G~S~III}**

Inside the room, Caesar sat across from his bed. He looked more horrible than before. He looked surprised, because, someone could open his door and more surprised to see that it was Amy II.

"Long times no see, Sir Caesar." Amy II smiled at him.

"You awake?" Caesar looked at her in disbelief

"Of course, I won't leave you, Sir Caesar." Amy II approached him and sat beside him.

Caesar looked down. "Good for you."

"Sir Caesar, you need to let her go." Amy II told him. "You have to get over her."

"I can't, I never did and never will." Caesar protested.

Amy II held his hand. "You will someday, time will heal your wound and make you forget your grief."

"That won't happen." Caesar protested.

Amy II removed the yellow bracelet in her arm and showed it to Caesar.

"Mother gave me this bracelet at my 5 birthday. That time she told me that this bracelet also has a mother like I have her. When I asked 'Where is its mother?', then, mother said 'Its mother is at the place where its feel happy'. Then, I asked 'Won't the daughter feel sad because its mother isn't here', mother answered 'No, because the daughter know its mother always love her'." Amy II told him. "My mother always loves you, Sir Caesar. Her love won't leave you as long as you don't give up."

Caesar looked at Amy II and tears flowed in his eyes. Amy II then said some comforting words.

Everyone looked at the scene with relieved. But, Stephy looked at a boy with red hair who looked annoyed by the scene. She approached him.

"Got jealous huh, Jerry." Stephy whispered to him.

Jerry didn't say anything and left.

 **{G~S~III}**

After a while Amy II left Caesar's room. Stephy walked to her.

"I don't know you're also an expert about talking and comforting." Stephy stated.

"I learn that from mother." Amy II stated.

"But, the way you act just now, made you looked like a flirty." Stephy stated.

"Really." Amy II looked at her with surprised face.

Amy II then approached Apple and Sheena. "So, when will you two remarry?"

Apple and Sheena looked surprised.

Sheena said. "Well, I don't really mind..."

"Lemon, we are too old for this thing." Apple cut in.

"I don't care." Amy II stated. "Or you prefer that I don't accept you two as my grandparents."

"Fine, you win." Apple gave in.

"How is about a month from now at Toran Castle?" Sheena suggested.

Apple stared at Sheena. "That's too early."

"I agree." Amy II exclaimed. "Well, I will go back to my camp."

Amy II left Apple who looked dumbfounded and Sheena who looked happy. Stephy followed Amy II from behind.

At the front door, there stood Jerry as if he won't let them go through the door. Jerry looked at Amy II.

"I want to talk with you." Jerry requested.

Amy II didn't say anything, she just stared at him.

"I will wait for you at the camp." Stephy left the two of them.

Jerry approached her. "I am sorry."

Amy II raised her eyebrows. "What happened to the arrogant boy I know?"

"Did you have to ruin the mood? I am trying to apologize to you right now." Jerry stated.

Amy II rolled her eyes. Then, she was surprised when Jerry suddenly hugged her.

"I am really sorry." Jerry apologized. "Please, don't hate me."

Amy II was softened by his words and hugged him back. Jerry then released the hugged.

Amy II then slapped his cheek. "Pervert."

Jerry was surprised to get slapped again by her. Amy II walked to the door and opened it. Before she left she talked.

"I never did hate you, and, I never will even if I want to." Then Amy II left.

Jerry stared at the door while rubbing his red cheek. He was confused whether to feel happy or mad at the scene that just happened.

But, unlike him, Amy II wasn't confused she was walking towards her camp with a smirk in her face.

"So, what happened?" Stephy asked after saw the smirk in her face.

Amy II told her.

"I never thought it feels really good to make that redhead feel confused." Amy II stated.

"I bet he feels really confused right now." Stephy stated.

 **{G~S~III}**

The next day, the city of Gregminster was crowded because today the president was announcing the end of the war, also, about his upcoming marriage, much too Apple embarrassment. The president also began the repairing of Pannu Yakuta and the other damage cause by the war.

Caesar finally came out from his room, although, still wasn't talking too much. He decided to teach at Apple's school.

Stephy still worked as a maid at Silverberg's mansion until she managed to save much money and bought a house in Gregminster and lived together with Amy II. She then got a job at rune shop.

Jerry had officially become a tactician and work for Toran. After that, Apple quitted from being his tutor to teach at her school. Since Amy II woke up, he kept asking her to work at his home again, but, Amy II always refused and said 'You're already lost'. She never stopped to make him felt confused.

Amy II regularly came to Alma Kinan to visit Yuiri and Yumi, she also came to Harmonia secretly to visit Sasarai and relieved to hear that Harmonia thought both she and her mother was death. Later, she was acknowledged and officially become a historian. Amy II was also starting to flirt with men and boys, especially with Caesar, except with Jerry.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind o me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	20. Remember Again

**5** **th** **July 2017**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Caesar was torn by the death of the girl he loved. 12 years later he meets again with the mysterious apprentice of Sasarai, Amiyah. Could he withstand the similarity? A sequel of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you like this story.

* * *

" _When you were in love, you knew no fear or hatred. When you were fearful, there was no possibility of love or hate. And when there was hate, there was only hate."  
 **Christopher Pike, The Last Vampire**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. The End.**

Jerry had officially become a tactician and work for Toran. After that, Apple quitted from being his tutor to teach at her school. Since Amy II woke up, he kept asking her to work at his home again, but, Amy II always refused and said 'You're already lost'. She never stopped to make him felt confused.

Amy II regularly came to Alma Kinan to visit Yuiri and Yumi, she also came to Harmonia secretly to visit Sasarai and relieved to hear that Harmonia thought both she and her mother was death. Later, she was acknowledged and officially become a historian. Amy II was also starting to flirt with men and boys, especially with Caesar, except with Jerry.

 **Chapter 20. Remember Again.**

In a castle, there was a celebration or more exactly a party. People gathered on the castle's roof. Most of them were dancing, while, some people were eating and some other people just gazing at the lake surrounding the castle.

On a table, a man with red hair and emerald eyes only stared at his food, until, someone called him.

"Sir Caesar, may I have this dance?"

Caesar looked at the girl with blond hair and lime green eyes. She wore a yellow dress with green frills.

"Fine, Lemon." He answered with a bored face and let the girl dragged him to the dance floor.

While dancing Caesar could see his former tutor was dancing with the husband she just married a few minutes ago. Then, on a table, he saw his nephew was talking to Lemon's master.

His nephew was obviously looking at him with annoyance, although, he didn't know the reason.

"Got jealous, huh." Lemon's master said to the boy at the same table as her.

The boy didn't say anything while sending a death glare at his uncle.

 **{G~S~III}**

After a while, the music change. Caesar looked surprised because he knew the song. He kept dancing with Lemon. Then, a man began to sing. Caesar closed his eyes and lost in his own thought.

 **Love is a cold wind when it blows away from you**

 **As you watch it go, it hurts to know**

 **There's nothing you can do**

 **You're all alone again and love is a cold wind**

 **Love is a rain storm but it only rains on you**

 **And there's no one there who seems to care**

 **No one to pull you through**

 **And inside you're never warm 'cause love is a rain storm**

 **But when she was here**

 **Love was a breezy morning**

 **Filled with the sun**

 **Warm as her smile but now it's done**

 **Love is a cold wind as it blows away from you**

 **So you find your way, to yesterday**

 **What else is there to do**

 **You're all alone again and love is a cold wind**

 **But when she was here**

 **Love was a breezy morning**

 **Filled with sun**

 **Warm as her smile but now it's done**

 **Love is a cold wind as it blows away from you**

 **As you watch it go, it hurts to know**

 **There's nothing you can do**

 **And you're all alone again and love is a cold wind**

 **You're all alone again and love is a cold wind.**

 **{G~S~III}**

 **SY 481.**

In a room, a girl was sleeping on a couch, while, there was a man sleeping on the bed. The girl awoke, then, walked to the man. She held his hand, and then, the man talked in his sleep.

"I love you too, Lime. Always, that's why I was so mad whenever you flirt with someone, and whenever someone stared at you with lust in their eyes."

The girl looked surprised. Then, tears flowed in her eyes. She then ran from the room and left the inn hurriedly.

She then hiding behind a tree and sobbing there for a while, until, she heard some music. She glanced around and found a group of musicians played their instruments, while a man and woman sang. She was all ears until the song ended, while, a gust of wind blew around her.

Far from the place she was hiding, she noticed the man from before was crying. She looked at the man with a sad and regretful look. "I am sorry, farewell, Caesar." She whispered then vanished.

 **{G~S~III}**

 **SY 494.**

After the song ended Caesar opened his eyes. Then, his eyes wide opened when he saw his dancing partner. He was dancing with a woman who looked like an older version of Lemon. She wore a green dress with yellow frills.

He was speechless he could see his former tutor and her husband looked at his direction with a surprised face. And, he also saw his nephew and Lemon's master looked at his direction with a surprised face, while, Lemon who sat on the same table with them didn't look surprised at all, but, she looked happy while waving at his direction.

Caesar focused on his partner and saw a green hairpin in the back of her hair. That's when he stopped to dance which made the woman stopped too and a gust of wind blew at them.

"Lime." Caesar finally said with hesitation.

The woman smiled. "I am back."

Caesar hugged her the moment he heard her answer. The moment he knew she is the one he thought she was. Then, Lime hugged him back.

 **{G~S~III}**

 **Few hours ago.**

In a void place, a woman was standing alone. She looked around to find no one there.

"Where am I?" The woman asked to herself.

Suddenly, there was a green light and it was getting closer and closer to her. Then, it stopped in front of her. She gazed at the light and saw a man with olive hair and emerald eyes. He was smiling at her.

The woman looked surprised to see the man and threw herself to the man in a hug. The man hugged her back and patted her head. The woman cried on his chest.

"I miss you, Master Luc." The woman stated while crying.

Then, she felt another hand on her shoulder and turned around. She found a woman with blond hair and sapphire eyes smiling at her. She hugged her immediately.

"Sarah, I miss you."

Sarah hugged her back. "We miss you too, Amy"

Sarah patted her head. "You've grown to be a beautiful woman."

They pulled away. Amy then looked at Luc and Sarah with a happy face.

"You did well, Amy." Luc stated.

"Did I?" Amy looked unsure. Luc nodded to reassure.

"Did I make the right choice?" Amy asked.

Luc smiled. "Time will answer that."

Luc and Sarah began to fade. Amy looked panicked.

"No, don't leave me." Amy begged.

"We're always beside you, Amy." Sarah reassured.

"Take care of yourself, Amy." Luc told her.

Luc and Sarah then vanished.

Amy opened her eyes to find herself in a room she didn't recognize. She raised her body to sit.

"I am happy to see you're finally awaken." Amy found a woman with long ebony hair there.

The woman looked at her with closed eyes.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"I am Leknaat."

Amy looked surprised. "You're Lady Leknaat, Master Luc's Mistress."

"Yes, Amiyah." Leknaat answered.

"What happened to me?" Amy asked.

"You suffered a serious mortal wound from your fight with Yuber. You almost destroy yourself in the explosion." Leknaat explained.

"You saved me? Why?" Amy asked. "I heard you don't like to get involved with the world's affair."

"I just don't want to lose the last remnant of Luc." Leknaat answered.

Amy looked unsure. "So, you did care about Master Luc."

"I did care about Luc, I just couldn't stop him." Leknaat said.

"How long I was sleeping?" Amy asked.

"You've slept for one month." Leknaat answered.

Amy looked surprised. "That's long! My daughter, did she all right?"

"Amiyah II is safe. She did fall into a sleeping state for a while because her soul couldn't feel the existence of your soul. But, the True Wind Rune helped her found your soul which made her realized you're still alive, but, she hasn't told anyone yet." Leknaat explained.

Amy looked relieved. "She must want me to surprise everyone."

"You're free to leave now if you want. Today your parents remarry at Toran Castle." Leknaat informed.

Amy looked surprised. "They're what!"

"I will leave you then." Leknaat then walked to the door and left.

Amy got up from the bed. On the wall, she saw a green dress with yellow frill was hanged. She took it and put it on. "Thank you, Lady Leknaat."

She materialised her rod and swung it. She then found herself on the roof of Toran's castle and dematerialised her rod. She looked around, no one noticed her presence. Then, she found Caesar was dancing with Lemon. Lemon noticed her and looked at her with 'What-took-you-so-long' look.

Amy walked to the musicians and told them to play a song. When the song started, she looked at Lemon and concentrated her magic. In an instant, Amy and Lemon switched place without knowing by Caesar.

 **{G~S~III}**

 **Present.**

"I will never let you go again, Lime." Caesar stated while still hugging her.

"I am not the same Lime you know." Lime stated.

"I don't care whether you're Lime or Amiyah, I love you." Caesar said.

Lime looked surprised. "I love you too." Tears flowed from her eyes.

They pulled away. Caesar then took out his necklace and took out the bracelet from the chains. He picked up Lime's right hand and put the bracelet on.

"I never manage to return it to you." Caesar stated. "Now, the mother and daughter are together again."

"Lemon told you that story." Lime chuckled.

They continued to dance.

"By the way, was it you the girl who slept in my room in Marid's inn." Caesar asked.

Lime smiled. "Don't worry, I didn't rape you."

"That made me thinks why did you never flirt with me?" Caesar asked.

Lime laughed. "You don't worth my time, Sir Caesar."

Caesar looked annoyed.

Lime smiled.

" _I did try, but, it's somehow backfired, maybe, I just can't flirt with the person I really love._ " Lime thought.

Lime smiled widely while she felt the gust of wind blew around her and Caesar.

 **{G~S~III}**

From a table, Lemon looked at them happily.

"Finally." Lemon remarked.

"What do you mean by that?" The boy who sat across of her asked. "I thought you like my uncle."

"I never said that, besides, he is too old for me." Lemon stated.

The boy looked away from her. "You're an inappropriate playgirl!" He remarked.

"What!" Lemon shouted.

Lemon stood up from her chair and left the table.

"Did you have to ruin the moment, Jerry?" A girl with long ebony hair in ponytail asked.

"Shut up." The boy looked pissed.

Jerry then looked at Lemon who walked towards a man.

"May I have this dance, Sir?" Lemon asked.

The man looked confused. But, before he answered, Lemon got shot with a tomato. Lemon looked around to find the culprit. Then, she saw her master pointed towards Jerry who was about to left the roof.

Lemon hurriedly picked up a tomato and threw it at Jerry. Jerry turned around and looked at Lemon with an angry look. Then, the two of them began the tomato war.

Lime laughed at them while Caesar looked confused.

"Just why did they always get into a fight?" Caesar asked more to himself.

"Remember what happened between us and you will understand." Lime stated.

Caesar still looked confused with Lime words.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


End file.
